The Unlikely Reunion
by Supergal2005
Summary: During Dino Thunder, Kim returns with an interesting story. Can Tommy forgive her and save her from future danger. TommyKim, JasonKat, AdamTanya, KiraTrent CHAPTER 17 UPDATED
1. The Phone Call

**Title:**  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:**M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.  
**AN: **Maybe you can help me with a title

**Chapter 1 (The Phone Call)**

_Mid-day. Reefside Park._

Green and black lightning strikes; a portal opens. A young woman (mid-twenties) falls out; she has been beaten and torture. A crowd develops around her; someone calls 9-1-1, and she is sent to the hospital.

_8pm. Reefside, Oliver Resident._

Ring. Ring.

"Hey, Jas. What's up?" Tommy teases.

"Tommy, you know how I do those little check-ins every couple of months with everyone?" Jason asks in a worried voice.

"Yeah . . ." Tommy states in an anxious voice.

"Yeah, well. A couple of days ago, I called Kim and got her voicemail and answering machine. I told her to call me and you know that I give you guys twenty-four hours to check-in. She didn't call, so I called again before I would book my flight down there. Well, I got her roommate and he said that she bought a plane ticket to Reefside, then was going to drive to Angel Grove to see me . . ."

Tommy interrupts, "Well, that explains why she didn't get your call. . ."

"No, Tommy! That was TWO WEEKS AGO! She DOESN'T KNOW that YOU are in Reefside or that there are Rangers there either!" Jason screams.

"Two Weeks?"

Ring. Ring. "That's my other line. Hold on a sec, Tommy."

_In Jason's house, Angel Grove_.

"Hello."

"With whomam I speaking to?" A nice, sweet voice asks.

"Jason Scott. Who are you?"

"I am Melanie Ryan, a nurse at Reefside Hospital. Do you know a 'Kimberly Hart'?"

"Yes, why?" Jason asks in a shaky voice.

"Well, you were the last person to call her cell phone and we cannot get a hold of any of her family." Melanie states in overly sweet voice.

"Well, her dad is MIA, and her mom is in Paris. Please tell what is wrong with her!" Jason demands.

"I am sorry, I can only inform family . . ."

"I AM HER GOD DAMN FAMILY! SHE IS MY GOD DAMN LITTLE SIS! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!" Jason screams.

"I think it is best that you and any one else that is that close to her get yourselves to the hospital ASAP."

"Alright. A 'Tommy Oliver' will be there first; I am a few hours away. Thank you."

"Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes." Click. "Bro, did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, I am already in the car. See ya there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Please be kind in reviews, it is my first fanfiction


	2. What Happened?

**Title:**  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters?**  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.  
**AN: **Maybe you can help me with a title

**Chapter 2 (What Happened?)**

_9pm. Reefside Hospital, Reception._

"Hi, I am Tommy Oliver. I am here to see Kimberly Hart."

"Ah, Yes. Mr. Oliver, follow me."

Tommy follows the nurse into the ICU to room 319. He stops in the doorway; a pale, young woman is hooked to a bunch of machinery. She looks so fragile, like if you touch her, she would fall apart.

"What is wrong with her?"

The nurse begins to say something, but sees the love in the young doctor's eyes and states, "She appears to havebeen tortured by what, we are not sure. She has a bad concussion, a couple of broken ribs, a few fractures in herarms, legs, and rib cage, a lot of bruising, and electrical shock burns. We can tell that she put up a hell of a fight. Mr. Oliver, there is something else I must tell you; she only has a 30 percent chance of surviving the night. If you can get a hold of any ofher family it would be best, so that they can say good . . ."

"SHE ISN'T GOING TO DIE! SHE IS A FIGHTER! SHE CAN'T! I can't lose her! I can't! Not again!" He bawls and runs to Kim's side. He whispers, "Kim, it is Tommy. (The nurse leaves them alone.) Hey, Beautiful, you can't leave me." He continues to weep.

"Dr. O?"

Tommy turns to see his team.

"Dr. O, what are you doing here?" Kira asks.

"I could ask you the same." He utters sullenly turning his attention back to his sleeping beauty.

"My aunt had surgery today and the guys wanted to bring me to see her. You?" Kira replies.

"He is visiting a loved one." A mysterious man voices. Tommy turns his head towards the man.

"Jas, they . . . they said that . . . she is . . . is go. . . ing to . . . to . . . to di. . . di . . . die." He sobs.

"We aren't going to let that happen. I got a hold of Denise (Kim's mother). She is getting the first flight out. Billy . . . (closes the door) . . . Billy teleported me. He said that I wasn't in any condition to drive and that he didn't need two in the hospital. He is on his way to Earth. Do we know who did this to her?" Jason asks in a demanding voice.

"Mesogog. He's the only one I can think of. HE did it to get to ME, Jas. It is all MY fault. I should have told her; I should have talked to her, resolved the distance between us. Jas, I can't lose her. Not like this. Not again." The teens are stunned by their teacher/mentor/teammate's admission. They have never seen this side of Tommy; they aren't sure they like it. He seems so depressed, way worse than normal. They wonder how a little slip of woman could affect their mentor so much.

"Tommy! THIS is Not Your Fault . . . "Jason starts.

"But . . ." Tommy stands to face Jason in a fighting stance.

"No Buts. She was a Ranger and she knew the risks . . ."

"She isn't one any more! THIS shouldn't have happened. She gave up this life to have a normal, life-threatening-free life. HE used HER to get to ME! She shouldn't have been in the crossfire. I don't even know how HE knew that I still love Her!" It suddenly dawns on the teens who the woman was; they remember Dr. O's video. This woman is Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger; Dr. O loves her. This is the reason why he ignored Principal Randall's efforts; this is why he gets so depressed talking about the other Rangers. He doesn't want to remember what ever she did to him. The teens had so many questions that they were sure that would not get answered by Dr. O.

"Slow the hell down! You still love her?"

"Of course, that is the one thing you hear . . ." He is cut-off by a moan of the sleeping woman.

"Hey, what is with all the yelling?" Kim inquires in aweary voice.

"Kim, you're awake!" Tommy kisses her with all his might. The passionate kiss is broken when Tommy hears Kim groan with pain.

"I am so sorry, Beautiful!" Tommy states as his hand brushes her cheek.

Kim pulls away and questions "Hold on. Since when did you kiss like that and you haven't called me Beautiful in almost ten years! Tell me what the hell is going on?"

Tommy, looking a little hurt with Kim's withdraw, answers, "You don't remember anything that happened inthe last two weeks?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces, but nothing that would explain your behavior."

Jason chimes in, "What do you remember?"

"I remember Fish Face ordering Biker Chick and Robo Boy (Tommy and his teens giggle at Kim's nicknames for their villains) to lock me up after they used this ray gun machine. Fish Face said something about making 'Dr. Oliver pay for interfering.' (Tommy shifts uncomfortablely with this knowledge). Biker Chick asked, 'How?' He said, 'By hitting where he is the weakest . . . the Heart.' Biker Chick and Robo Boy looked confused, so Fish Face continued, 'Dr. Oliver has loved only _one _woman in his entire life. He would do anything for this woman.' Robo Boy asked, 'So what does that have to do with turning this broad evil.' '_She_ is _that_ woman. All we need is for the gem to bond with her, make her evil, and have her control Dr. Oliver.' Biker Chick states, 'But both the gem and she are rejecting the evil coding. Why? And what do we do?' That is where I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a dungeon cell; I felt drawn to a particular room, so I phased though the walls and found a weird portal and fell through. The next thing I hear is you two arguing, so I am guessing you know the rest."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so this (opening her hand, revealing a pink dino gem) is the gem that they were using against me. So what do I do with it?"

Tommy answers, "It is yours. It has bonded with you; we can't break that bond. I can have Hayley make you a morpher . . ."

"Wait, a morpher! You mean I am a Ranger again?"

"Yeah, if you want to be." Tommy avows.

"Who is Hayley? You haven't answered my other questions. What are Fish Face, Biker Chick, and Robo Boy real names? Why did Fish Face say what he said? Do you still love me? Does that mean you don't hate me for IT?" Kim grills.

"Okay, I will answer your questions. First Hayley is like a female Billy; she has helped me with the Rangers and the Command Center. Fish Face is Mesogog; Biker Chick is Elsa; and Robo Boy is Zeltrax. As for the kiss, the nurse and doctor said that you only had a 30 percent chance of surviving the night and if you did make itthrough the night,you wouldn't be waking up for awhile, if at all. So when I noticed that you were awake and complaining, I knew that you would be okay. I was just so relieved that I lost my mind. As for Mesogog and what he said, you know evil villains. They say incorrect stuff all the time." The teens could not believe the 180 that Dr. O just did; a few minutes ago, he was stating that he could live with out her and now this. They did not know what to think.

"Liar!" Kim screams with tears in her eyes; Tommy turns away from her face. "How can you say that? Like I mean nothing to you? If I am a nothing, I want you to leave. Now!"

Tommy turns to face her, "I am not leaving!"

"Nurse! Jason get him out of here! Now! Oww! Oww!"

"Are you okay?" Kira asks.

"Yes!"

"I am not going to get in the middle of this . . . " Jason starts.

"What?" Tommy and Kim scream. Kim continues, "You were the one that kept pushing to come home to talk to HIM!"

"Calm down before you injure yourself more. Alright, yes I did push, but now that you both are in the same room; I think I am going to take the teens home and be back in a couple of hours. I am also going to tell the nurse not to bug you, to ignore any calls, and that Tommy is not to leave until I come back. (He turns to the teens and motions them to get up.) Let's go!" With that they file out of the room leaving the former lovers glaring at each other.


	3. Can We BE Friends or Lover?

**AN:** I will explain why Kim recovered so quickly in a later chapter, and as for Jason as her brother, it is less in blood more in friendship. He thinks of all the Rangers as family, but this too will be explained in a later chapter. I hope you like this one!

**Chapter 3 (Can We Be Friends or Lovers?)**

_10pm., Reefside Hospital, ICU Room 319_

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tommy speaks, "You aren't nothing! I just need an explanation for IT."

"Okay, fine! I came home for Billy's graduation and saw you kissing Kat; I left without even giving Billy his present. When I got back to Florida, I cried for a week before my roommate came back. She told me to write you a letter to hurt you like you hurt me; I did but I didn't send it right away. I waited for you totell about what happened. When you never mentioned it in your letters or phone calls, I began to wonder what else you didn't tell me. So I sent the Letter to the Youth Center to ensure that Kat was there when you read it. I was just so mad (tears streaming down her face) at you. After I sent the Letter I felt so guilty for not mentioning what I saw that I called your house. I got your mother and she told me that you went skiing with Her. I was so hurt that I called my mom and told her that I wanted to live with her. She wouldn't let me, but she called Jason, Trini, and Zach and told them that they need to go see me because I wouldn't tell her what was wrong and she thought they might have better luck. She sent them the tickets; they came and I explained what had happened. They tried to convince me to talk to you, but I told them that you had already moved on. Jason wanted to pound you; I told him that you are his best friend and what happened was meant to happen. I made them promise not to tell you or the others; they convinced me to stay with the team and finish my goal. After they left, I dove into my work; I quit talking and writing to everyone. A few months later, Jas called and told me to call him back; I didn't. Two days later, Jas was knocking on my door and dragged me to Angel Grove to 'relax'. He told me that I should tell you and the others about what had happened, then we were kidnapped, turned evil, and turned back to good. After the incident, I was going to tell you, but I saw you kissing Kat at the tournament. I ran and told Jas that if he brought IT up again that I would never talk to him again. It took a few years before he even mentioned your name." Kim explains.

She looks at Tommy, who has been crying just as much as Kim; yet he doesn't know what to say. Tommy thinks, _It was MY fault. I should have flown down and ask her about IT. I should have known something was wrong. I am so STUPID! She is hiding something. What is she hiding?_

"Say something!" Kim demands.

"I love you!" Tommy blurts out.

"What?"

"I said that I love you. I always have, always will. From the moment I met you, I loved you. From that moment on, no other woman would do; you ruined me for every other woman. If you had stayed 5 seconds after Kat kissed me at the graduation, you would have heard me scolding her for doing so. Even though I date after IT, I was still thinking of you, comparing them to you. Every time I kissed or looked at Kat all I saw was you; that was why we broke up. After the Incident, Kat and I realized that I wasn't over you and it wasn't fair to either of us to hold on to something that wasn't there. A year aftermine and Kat'sbreak-up and graduation, I met Diana, a Southern belle. I thought I could marry her (Kim winces) until I saw a picture of you in my wallet. After seeing your picture, I realized that I would never get over you. I broke-up with Diana, telling her that it wasn't fair for her because I was still in love with someone else. I wanted to go find you and tell you how I felt, but in my wallet was IT. I was afraid that ifI asked about you or found you that you would be married and have kids with Him. . . "

"I love you and only you! Always have and always will. I dated, but none of them ever compared with you." Tommy walks over to Kim, reaches down, and gives her the most passionate kiss in his or her life. The kiss is broken, when Kim groans with pain, not pleasure.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, still a little sore, but I still want you to kiss me." Kim states with lustful eyes. Tommy reaches down and gently kisses Kim; this time she moans with pleasure. Yet the kiss is still cut shorter than the lovers wanted.


	4. Jason & the Teens

**Title:**  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.  
**AN: **Maybe you can help me with a title

**Chapter 4 (Jason & the Teens)**

_10 pm. Reefside Hospital, Just Outside ICU Room 319._

Jason closes the door, waits a few seconds to check for signs of a fight. He slowly walks to the nurse's station, still listening for signs of conflict from Room 319. "Hey, Melanie right? I want no one to bug Miss Hart, if Miss Hart presses the call button Do NOT go to her. If Mr. Oliver tries to leave, restrain him. I know what I am asking is strange, but those two need to work out some issues."

"Miss Hart is awake?"

"Yes, she will be fine. When I return, the doctor can check her out. (The nurse gave him a 'look'.) Look I have known Kim since birth; she is yelling and screaming and complaining that her room isn't pink enough, she is fine. She will bebetter after those two talk. Trust me! I also want a 'Dr. Dana Mitchell-Crayson' to be Kim's doctor from now on. Tell her, 'OP in danger, send team.' (The nurse gives him another look, but writes down the message.) She will know what it means. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on them and if you haven't followed my instructions to a T, you will be looking for a new job." With that being said, Jason turns to the young team and motions for them to follow him.

_Ten Minutes Later In the Hospital Parking Lot_

"Did you drive a car here?" Jason asks.

"No, we took a bus." The teen in red states.

"Okay. First introductions, I'm Jason Scott, Original Red."

"Conner McKnight. (offers his hand, Jason shakes it) This is Kira Ford (does the same) and Ethan James (also the same). We have some . . ."

"Questions. I know. I will answer all that I can; some are better left to Tommy and Kim. Second, hop in (pointing to a Red Jeep that Billy teleported him in). Do you know of a place we can talk privately?"

"Hayley is about to close up; she will let us use her café." Conner answers.

"Okay"

The ten minute drive to Hayley's is a silent one. The teens are thinking over the events of tonight, of seeing their mentor/teacher break down emotionally. There also was something in his eyes that scared them, something that told them that if Jason wasn't there thatDr. O would have done something dangerous and stupid, which was the Dr. O that they knew. No the Dr. O they knew was always cool-headed, keeping his emotions hidden or in check. Yet they couldn't shake the feeling. They knew that Dr. O was evil once, but Jason freed him, but tonight's events revealed how close Dr. O could come to evil. He looked like he could and would kill any one that dare to harm Kim. Yet as soon as she was awake, he turned into a cold-hearted person and said the most hurtful things to her.

Jason, on the hand, is wondering if he did the right thing, not sending a doctor in immediately. He knew that there would be too many questions from a 'regular' doctor; he knew that only a Ranger doctor would do. He also knew that the Dino gem would heal Kim faster than a 'normal' human and that even years after leaving the Power that he also heals a bit faster than 'normal' humans. Yet he is her big Bro, like he is to the rest of them, the ones that serve with him, the ones he met, and the ones he only heard about. Kim and the Originals are different; they were friends before; they were closer until that stupid Letter.

Jason parks the Jeep; he and the teens hop out and head for the entrance.

"Sorry I am closing . . ." A red-haired woman announces.

"We know Hayley, but we were wondering if we coulduse it to talk. Dr. O is at the hospital with Kimberly Hart; this is Jason Scott." Conner responds.

Hearing those names, she allows them to pass. Hayley locks the door and escorts them to the couch and recliners. "So what is going on?" she asks the older male.

"Kim was attack by Mesosag two weeks ago; she was held captive, but escaped with a pink Dino gem. She was injured pretty badly, but she and Tommy need to work out some issues, so we gave them some space." Jason replies.

"You left him alone with her, after everything she did to him. How can you be so brainless? Are you really that thick . . . "

Jason cuts her off, "You have no idea what she has been through; no I am not defending her actions. Hell I don't even know why she did what she did, but I do know that it was painful forher as well. I heard from Trini that she cried for weeks. I know that BOTH of them still love each other; they BOTH are living half lives. You have no right to butt into their lives; you didn't see them when they were together. (Seeing the teens in shock, he calms his voice.) Look I think we should answer their questions before we finish this argument." The commotion draws the last Ranger to come over since he was helping Hayley close up.

"First, this is Trent Frenandez, our White Ranger. Trent, this is Jason Scott, the Original Red. Dr. O is at the hospital with Kimberly Hart, the Original Pink and current Pink. (The look the Trent has is noteworthy.) Long story!" Conner takes charge. "We will explain better later. We (pointing to Ethan, Kira, and himself) have lots of questions. (Seeing Jason giving the go ahead) What happened between Dr. O and Kim?"

"Long story. I am assuming that Tommy has told the Ranger History . . ."

"He made a video; it was a brief overview of the entire Ranger from Mighty Morphin' to Ninja Storm." Ethan informs.

"Okay. Kim first saw Tommy while he and I were in a karate tournament; Tommy met Kim later that day. Instantly they fell in love, but Rita turned Tommy evil; he did a lot of awful things and said hurtful things to Kim. Yet as soon as we realized the Green Ranger was Tommy and was under a spell, Kim forgave him for everything without even a second thought. But that is Kim for you, the most friendly, kindest, big-hearted person you will ever meet. We freed Tommy from Rita's spell and asked him to join us; he did because he believed that he had to repay for the damage he did. Kim was the only one that helped him relieve himself of guilt.

"They danced around their feelings for a few months, before Tommy asked everyone what Kim would say if he asked her to the school dance. He was a nervous wreck; he always was when it came to Kim. He said that he would rather face a thousand monsters than ask Kim and have her say no. We all told him that she would say yes. We heard later from Kim (saying this with a massive grin) that he stuttered through the whole thing, but in the end she asked him.

"Things were great until Tommy lost his powers; he left for a few weeks to clear his head; Kim was so scared that he wouldn't return. Then we found out about a new Ranger, a new leader; Kim fainted when she found out that it was Tommy. Things were great again. The rest of this information is second-hand because Zach, the Original Black; Trini, the Original Yellow; and myself left for a peace conference; we transfered our powers to Adam Park, Black; Aisha Campbell, Yellow; and Rocky DeSantos, Red.

"About a year after the transfer of Power, Lord Zedd and Rita kidnapped Kim and her Power Coin; they drained Kim of her Power. Tommy disobeyed a Ranger rule and went after her to Lord Zedd's palace on the Moon, but if he didn't Kim would have die. Eventually Kim got her Power Coin back. Before Tommy rescued Kim, Lord Zedd demanded him to pilot his Zords or he would kill Kim. The others tried to find other ways of getting Kim back without piloting the Zords, but Tommy would not hear any of it. He wouldn't take the chance. A few days after they defeated Zedd, Kim was given the opportunity of alifetime; a famous coach offered her a chance to train for the Pan-Global. Tommy and the team encouraged her to go; before she did, she fell off the balance beam. She ended up in the hospital; the doctor said that if Kat had not called for help, Kim wouldn't have made it. Tommy never told Kim; the team knew Tommy was scared.

"Tommy told me later on that putting Kim on that plane to Florida hurt him more than any monster could. Being forgetful and a Ranger, he didn't write or call as often as he wanted to. She came home for Christmas; they had a blast; nothing seemed wrong. A few weeks later, Kim sent Tommy a letter through the Youth Center. Tommy told Adam to read it because he was lifting weights. As Adam read, he realized that it was a 'Dear John' letter; Tommy grabbed the Letter from Adam and finished reading it out loud. Basically the Letter stated that Kim saw Tommy as a brother and that she had met someone else. Tommy was so hurt; I am not sure he totally believed It. The reasons he accepted It were and are he thought Kim was happy and he didn't want to meet Him, the other guy. He didn't want to see with his eyes Kim happy with someone else; he told me that it was bad enough just imagining Him.

"A few months later, Kim and I got kidnapped and turned evil. Tommy was able to break the spell over me, but Kim had to be released by a being of Good with Great Power. Tommy felt so guilty for not being able to save her; it was then that I realized that he still loved her, even though he was currently dating the current Pink Ranger. Tommy wanted to talk to Kim after the incident, but Kim left before talking to any one. They haven't spoken to each other since or asked about the other. Is there any questions that I haven't answered?"

"Give usa few minutes to soak in all this info." Conner informs. They just learned a lot about their mentor; they weren't sure how to process.


	5. The Team's Questions

**Title: **  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long, writer's block, this is might be why the next chapter might take a couple of days.****

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Team's Questions)**

_11 pm. Hayley's Cyber Café._

After a few minutes of silence, Kira is the first to speak, "Why didn't you want a doctor looking at Kim? I mean she was hurt pretty badly."

"The simple answer is that she is a Ranger again. (With the confused looks on the teens' faces, Jason continues) Have you ever noticed that your injuries heal faster than before you were Rangers? (The teens shake their heads.) Think about it. Conner, you are an athlete; have you notice that you can withstand more injuries than your teammates. (He slowly nods his head.) It is the same after you give the Power, though not as strong. I still heal faster than a 'regular' human, but not as fast as an active Ranger. I didn't want the doctor to detect how fast she has healed."

"So who is Dr. Dana Mitchell-Crayson?" Ethan poses.

"She is a former Ranger, Light Speed Rescue, Pink. She is married to Carter Crayson, Red Light Speed Rescue Ranger. Their team is trained for Ranger Emergencies."

"So what does 'OP in danger, send team' mean?" Kira inquires.

"Simple, OP, Original Pink, in danger, send her Ranger team."

"What are the 'Rangers' Rules'?" Conner requests.

"You mean Tommy didn't tell you! (The teens shook their heads.) Okay. 1. Never compel a battle; 2. Never use the Power for personal gain; and 3. Never reveal your identify."

"Dr. O told us that but he never said that They were the Rangers' Rules. (Jason sighs, thinking Tommy would never be that wreck-less.) So which one did Dr. O break?" Conner asks.

"I guess it was more than one, but mainly the first one, Never Compel a Battle. Secondly, the personal gain one, but saving Kim was also a duty as a Ranger, so I am sure that one doesn't count."

"It is hard to believe that Dr. O would break a Ranger Rule." Trent states.

"You guys never saw how much he loved Kim; he said once that he couldn't picture a life without her. I was amazed when he did so well, but I believe that he dove into his work like she did. Yet in both of their love lives, they both are extremely depressed. Next question."

"Okay. How come Dr. O took a fighting stance against you?" Ethan probes.

"Because he was mad; he was and is hurting. The only way he could think of dealing was hurting someone, but he wanted to hurt Mesosag specifically. He also didn't want to hear what I was saying. He plays the guilt trip a lot; Kim used to be the one that brought him out of them."

"Okay, then. Why did we feel a surge of energy when Dr. O was yelling?" Conner requests.

"Because the Power is tied to your emotions; extreme emotionally actions cause a surge in the Power and those closest, both physically and emotionally, to the person giving off the emotion will feel the increase."

"Why did Dr. O's eyes have a look of evil in them?" Ethan dares to ask.

"Once you felt or been turned evil you can never completely escape it. Tommy was evil for a few weeks then he first got his Power and then as Red Zeo Ranger Mondo did it again. I know that my brief taste of evil affected me, changed me, even though I was able to break free. It is worse for the ones that another person has to free them."

"Why did Dr. O turned cold-hearted when Kim woke up?" Kira inquires.

"This was also because he was hurting and Kim's reactions to what he did, his kissing her, using his nickname for her, and being so loving towards her. She probably thought he was mad at her for the Letter and that he was only doing those things to hurt her like she hurt him."

"Why did Dr. O blame himself for something he didn't even know about nor have control over?" Kira queries.

"A hard one. (sighs) Tommy is the king of guilt trips, but when it comes and came to Kim, they are the worst. Tommy always fancied himself Kim's White Knight; if Kim got hurt, he would automatically blame himself. Having Kim in a hospital again probably brought back a lot of bad memories of the last time she was in the hospital. From what I heard, Tommy blamed himself for that one too. Tommy is so scared of losing Kim and that he wasn't there to do something about it. He is never one to sit on the side lines when someone he loves is hurting or needed help."

Trent's turn for a question, "Why did Kim break up with Dr. O? I mean, she seemed to love him, what changed?"

"Now those are questions for Kim; she never told though I did ask repeatedly . . ." Jason's cell phone interrupts the Q & A. "Excuse me," he gets up and walks a little ways from the group.

"Talk to me."

"JASON LEE SCOTT, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID NOT CALL ME ABOUT KIM."

"Calm down, Trini. Billy told me that he would call everyone since I was a mess; he even teleported to the hospital because he was afraid of me driving off the road."

"Well, okay, but you are going to have to explain yourself to Kat, Aisha, Zach, Rocky, and Adam because they are mad that you did not call them right away. How bad is she?"

"Better. She found a new Power source . . ."

"NO WAY! First Tommy and now Kim. Wait a minute; are they on the same team? If they are, how are they dealing with IT? What color?"

"Slow down, Tri, Damn girl. Pink, what else? Yes, they are on the same team. I don't know how they are dealing because I left them alone to deal . . ."

"YOU LEFT THEM ALONE! ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU SURE THEY HAVEN'T KILLED EACH OTHER!"

"Tri, I'm sure. We would have felt it, you know that . . ."

"But I did feel extreme pain awhile ago; was it her or him?"

"Both. Tri, just get here as fast as possible, okay?"

"Sure, Jas. I am sure that the Ninjette probably could tell the difference. Why did we all fall apart?"

"Kim, she was the glue, the heart of the teams, without her our connections to the others are broken. I just wish she would have told us everything when we came to visit her; I know she is hiding something. I wonder if she will tell Tommy or if she doesn't, will he notice?"

"He got too. He is the only one that can get to her."


	6. Mesosag's Plot

**Title: **  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: I still have writer's block for the rest of the story; this is might be why the next chapter might take a couple of days to a week. I am also a busy college student. If anyone can come up with a Title to my story, I would be willing to hear it.**

**Chapter 6 (Mesosag's Plot) **

_11 pm. Mesosag's Lair._

"Idiots! I Am Surround By MORONS," Mesosag screams as he mentally hurts Elsa and Zeltrax. "How could you let her escape with the Dino gem?"

"Master, we can get it back . . ." Elsa reports.

"I don't want just the gem back; I want both the woman and the gem, you imbecile." He stops mentally harming Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Master, I will retrieve the woman and the gem for you." Zeltrax pitches bowing.

"No, Zeltrax. Right now, she is with Dr. Oliver. She is protected; we will wait until she is alone. Now leave me." Mesosag demands. Elsa and Zeltrax bow and leave.

'It seems my alter ego was put to some good or should I say evil. His knowledge about Dr. Oliver's love for this woman was just what I needed to push Dr. Oliver over the edge. Yet Mercer didn't know that she was a former Ranger, pink at that. I wonder how Dr. Oliver reacted when he found her; from what Mercer knows the woman broke Oliver's heart. Yet he still loves her. I will recapture her and that gem; she will be my puppet; she will kill Dr. Oliver for me. I will rid the world of the greatest Ranger of all time. When I recover Miss Hart, I will use stronger levels of evil to compensate for the Power of a Ranger. Hopefully, that gem hasn't bonded with her yet; that might prove to making my job harder. If that gem has bonded with that whining, puny human, making her evil could kill her. Although that will rid me of one Ranger, it will not rid of the Ranger I want gone, but it could be his undoing. Losing his only love could break Dr. Oliver or turn him into a zombie, running on routine only. I like the way either plan could work; Dr. Oliver's love for this puny is his greatest weakness and HIS DESTRUCTION!' Mesosag plots.

* * *

**AN2: Sorry it so short, writer's block. Hope you like it. If you have questions that need answering, please inform me. I will try to answer them in the story; they might help my writer's block. **


	7. Lovers Interrupted

**Title: **  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: Writer's Block is gone! This chapter is short sorry, but the next chapter (which I am working on) is going to be long. PLEASE HELP WITH A TITLE FOR MY STORY!**

**Chapter 7 (Lovers Interrupted)**

_11:15 pm._

There is a knock on the door of ICU Room 319; the lovers break their kiss to see who has dared to interrupt them. Standing in the doorway is Elsa; Tommy goes into a fighting/protective stance.

"Well, Dr. Oliver, Mesosag was right; you would do anything for that puny human. Yet I doubt she would do the same."

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, get the Hell out of here!"

"Now, Now, Dr. Oliver, we wouldn't want to disturb the other patients. What I mean is: has your precious 'Kim' told you everything about what happened in Florida?" With this Kim starts to squirm.

"Yes!" Tommy screams, "Kim has told me everything!" Kim is really squirming now.

"Really, then why does she look like she is hiding something?" Elsa taunts, while pointing to Kim.

Tommy half turns to Kim, "Beautiful?"

"I can't!" Kim states with tears flowing down her face.

"Now that is a Kodak moment. Since Kimmie is unable to inform you, I shall. Lord Zedd and Rita planted a seed of doubt in her before she left Angel Grove. This seed caused 'precious Kimmie' to have nightmares until the moment you passed over your Powers to the next generation. The nightmares basically was Kimmie turning evil, killing you, turning back to Good once the deed was done, and her friends never forgiving her. Now, Dr. Oliver, it is time for that vision to come true." With that Elsa launches an energy ball at Tommy and Kim; they fall unconscious. Elsa retrieves Kim, carries her out of the room, and exits through an invisiportal.


	8. The Reaction

**Title: **  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but this chapter the ideas just keep flowing; it took my awhile to write them all down and type up. I have come up with a title to my story so from here on out PR Story is _The Unlikely Reunion_. Tell if you like!**

**Chapter 8 (The Reaction)**

_Midnight. Hayley's Cyberspace Café._

Jason has just put his cell away; he walks back to Hayley and the team. "Well, that was Trini, Original Yellow; she is on her way here. I'm sure the others will be too; Kim was and is the heart of the team; she touched those who she served with and those who served after her. Well are there any more questions?" Before the team has a chance to answer, Jason's cell goes off. "Hello, Jason Scott speaking."

"Elsa took Kim! GET YOUR ASS AND THE TEAM OVER HERE NOW!" Click.

Jason looks at his phone and watch, turns to the team, and states, "Round Robin time." The teens immediately start pulling out their cell phones and calling their parents stating that they were staying at each others' houses.

"So why did I just tell my mom that I was staying over at Ethan's?" Conner jokes.

"We need to get back to the hospital; Elsa kidnapped Kim." With that everyone took to Hayley's and Jason's cars.

The ten minute drive to the hospital is anything but a silent one; Jason is having Kira, who is sitting in the front passenger seat, go through his phone calling the members of the Original Twelve telling them to hurry up and get their asses to Reefside Hospital.

_12:15 am. Reefside Hospital, ICU Room 319._

Tommy now fills the bed Kim once was in; he is very uncomfortable with this. Jason, Hayley, and the team enter the room and immediately start grilling Tommy with a million questions.

"SHUT UP! I can't answer all your questions at once! First you (pointing to Jason) and me have issues to deal with." The tone of Tommy's voice scares the teens, Hayley, and even Jason. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me about Kim's Nightmares?"

"What nightmares?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE TOLD YOU, TRINI, AND ZACH EVERYTHING!"

"She didn't, wouldn't, couldn't. All she told us was that she lost you to Kat; we didn't believe her; we knew she was hiding something, but was unwilling to share. Shit it scared us; the Kim we knew would never keep anything from us, but we didn't want to push her on it, because we were afraid that she would push us away."

"So, she has been carrying this for almost ten years," Tommy continues to inform the others about what happened earlier. Jason breaks down; Tommy, who already was emotionally unstable, lets his tears flow; Hayley sit in shock; the teens look at each other not knowing what to do.

Jason is the first to speak, "So that is why she left so quickly after the Murianthias incident and why Lerigot had to save her. She was trapped in her own worst fear. Tommy, we will find a way to get her back before Mesosag does anything. The gang is already on their way; they should be here any . . ."

"We already are. It took some sweet talking, but the Aquitar Rangers agreed that this is an emergency. I also took the liberty of contacting the other teams; we are going to need them. Mesosag isn't the only villain that we are going to be dealing with. First, Kim, then I will explain more. Tommy, are you well enough to be moved?" Billy informs.

"Yeah, why?"

"I told everyone to meet at your Command Center. Jason, Rocky, help Tommy." Billy demands. Rocky and Jason immediately flank Tommy and help Tommy walk to his car, where Rocky takes his keys. Jason tosses his keys to his wife, Kat, and says, "I'm riding with Tommy. If you can't drive (knowing how emotional his wife is), have Conner, Trent, or Ethan drive you guys to Tommy's."

Rocky gets into the driver's side of Tommy's jeep; Jason and Tommy get into the back with Trini; Aisha gets into the front passenger side.

_Twenty Minutes Later, Dr. Oliver's Resident, Lab._

The teens, Hayley, the Original Twelve minus Kim enter Tommy's lab, which is full of multicolor-dressed individuals. The teens start to recognize the individuals as Rangers from Dr. O's video. Rocky and Jason carry Tommy to the couch; they seat next to him, leaning their strength to help him heal. Billy is the first to speak, "Alright, let's make introductions first. Start with current, save Tommy, to Originals. Name, color, and team."

"Conner McKnight, Red, DinoThunder."

"Ethan James, Blue, DinoThunder."

"Kira Ford, Yellow, DinoThunder."

"Trent Fernandez, White, DinoThunder"

"Hayley Ellis, DinoThunder Technical Advisor"

"Shane Clark, Red, Ninja Storm"

"Tori Hanson, Blue, Ninja Storm"

"Dustin Brooks, Yellow, Ninja Storm"

"Blake Bradley, Navy, Ninja Storm"

"Hunter Bradley, Crimson, Ninja Storm"

"Cam Watanabee, Green, Ninja Storm"

"Cole Evans, Red, Wild Force"

"Alyssa Enrile, White, Wild Force"

"Max Cooper, Blue, Wild Force"

"Taylor Earhandt, Yellow, Wild Force"

"Danny Delgado, Black, Wild Force"

"Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf, Wild Force"

"Wesley Collins, Red, Time Force"

"Eric Meyers, Quantum Red, Time Force"

"Carter Crayson, Red, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Dr. Dana Mitchell-Crayson, Pink, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Chad Lee, Blue, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Kelsey Winslow-Lee, Yellow, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Joel Rawling, Green, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Ryan Mitchell, Titanium, Lightspeed Rescue"

"Leo Corbett, Red, Lost Galaxy"

"Kendrix Morgan-Corbett, Pink, Lost Galaxy"

"Karone of KO-35, Pink, Lost Galaxy"

"Kai Chen, Blue, Lost Galaxy"

"Mayo of Mirinoi, Yellow, Lost Galaxy"

"Damon Henderson, Green, Lost Galaxy"

"Andros of KO-35, Red, Space"

"Zhane of KO-35, Silver, Space"

"T.J. Johnson, Blue Space, Red Turbo II"

"Cassandra Cha-Johnson, Pink, Space & Turbo II"

Ashley Hammond of KO-35, Yellow, Space & Turbo II"

"Carlos Valerte, Green, Space & Turbo II"

"Justin Stewart, Blue, Turbo I & II"

"Tanya Sloan-Park, Yellow, Zeo & Turbo I"

"Katherine Hillard-Scott, Pink, Turbo I, Zeo, Mightin' Morphin'"

"Dr. Adam Park, Green Turbo I & Zeo, Black Ninjette & Morphin' II"

"Dr. Aisha Campbell-DeSantos, Yellow, Ninjette & Morphin' II"

"Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo, Red Ninjette & Morphin' II"

"Zack Taylor, Black, Morphin' I"

"Trini Kwan, Yellow, Morphin' I"

"Dr. Billy Cranston, Blue, Ninjette & Morphin' and Zeo Technical Advisor"

"Jason Scott, Red Morphin', Gold Zeo"

Silence. Jason looks at Tommy, "You're turn."

"Screw you."

"Tommy!"

"We are sitting here introducing each other, holding hands, and acting like nothing is wrong. Well, I'm sorry; something is terrible wrong! If you all want to know who I am, well when fine. I'm Dr. Thomas Lee Oliver, the man who let the only fucking woman he ever loved and still loves walk out on him eight years; I'm the man who let the same woman get captured by Elsa. So unless any of you can come up with a plan on getting her back, I have nothing more to say than 'screw you'. (Facing Jason) Hear me, Jason, SCREW YOU!" Jason slugs Tommy; Tommy starts to fight back, but collapses and weeps, letting Jason, Trini, Kat, and Tanya comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Bro. I lost it. I am just so lost without her. I had her back in my arms; she still loves me and I let her get captured. My mind is gone; all I can hear is 'Kill Elsa. If He touches her, hurts her, Kill'. I just . . . don't know what to do."

"I know; the reason of the introductions is so we know each other, knowing what the others are capability of."

Tommy stands, facing everyone, "Dr. Tommy Oliver, Black DinoThunder, Red Turbo I & Zeo, White Ninjette & Morphin', and Green Morphin'; the missing member is Kimberly Hart, Pink DinoThunder, Ninjette, & Morphin' I, and the heart of the team. Jas, fill the others in; I'm going to take a nap; awake me in an hour." Rocky and Aisha help Tommy to his room; they head back down to hear the story. Jason tells about the phone call he received earlier, his first visit to the hospital, his talk with the team, and the second hospital visit. Some of them are weeping (Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Zach, Adam, Billy among these, being some of the closest to Kim); some are in shock; the rest are staring at Jason in disbelief, not knowing what to think or do. They all understand Tommy's reaction to the delay.

Billy, who the closest male to Kim (save Tommy and Jason), is the first to speak, "So that is why she left so quickly after the Murianthias incident (hearing from Adam, Jason, and Rocky about it). We can't let Mesosag do the same thing. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, as soon as Tommy is in a stable condition, the five of us are going to try to connect with Kim through our Ninjette Powers. Shield her against whatever Mesosag throws at her. While we wait, we need to form a plan to bring Mesosag down . . . "

"Excuse me," Trent interrupts, "I know this isn't the best time, but I need to tell everyone something. You see Mesosag is my dad; sort of a Jekyll and Hyde thing. Things that he was working on for the government; they wouldn't let him test on animals, so he tested on himself. He been trying to find a cure, but nothing so far has worked. The reason I didn't tell before is because I promised him, but he needs help and who better than all the Rangers. I don't want to lose my dad, but if comes down to him or us, I will choose us."

"Thank you Trent for being honest." All heads and eyes turn to the figure on the steps.

"Tommy, you should be resting . . ." Trini starts.

"I know. I did sleep. Enough. It is just bad dreams; so do we have a plan yet?"

"A start" Billy informs Tommy of his earlier plan. Tommy immediately gets pillows and blankets to sit on from upstairs.

"Jas, while we are doing this, you and Conner come up with a plan of rescue and a plan of defense, encase Mesosag tries to attack." With that being said, Tommy and the others form a circle and call upon their Ninjette Powers; they go into a deep trance. The Ninja Storm team watches in awe and worry.

"Hayley, can you contact my father, Sensei Watanabee? We, Ninja Storm, might need to help the Ninjette." Cam enlightens.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Jason and Conner head towards the Rangers minus Hayley, Ninja Storm, and the five Ninjette.

"Conner, I think it is best that your team be our defense, while the rest of us plan a strategy of attack and rescue." Jason advises.

"I was thinking the same thing. Mr. Scott . . ."

"Jason, Jas, or Bro; Mr. Scott is my father."

"Okay. Jason, will your plan to save Miss Hart include Dr. O?"

"Of course. If I didn't, Tommy would kill me, never speak to me again, or come any ways." Jason and Conner split their group; Conner and his team head to a corner away from the Ninjette, Ninja Storm, and the others to come up with a plan of defense. Jason and the others start brainstorming.

Back at the computer consol, Hayley has gotten a hold of Sensei Watanabee, "Father, is there any way for us do the same for Miss Hart that the Ninjette are doing?"

"It might be possible, but you would have to have half Ninjette and half Ninja Storm for the connection to Miss Hart to work. I suggest that Team 1 includes: Dr. Oliver, Dr. Cranston, Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake; and that Team 2 includes: Dr. Park, Dr. Campbell-DeSantos, Mr. DeSantos, Hunter and Cam. I am going to come there I might been of more help. See you soon." Ninja Storm starts prepping for the exchange and the arrival of their Sensei.

* * *

**AN: I need help on the Ranger from Lost Galaxy through Ninja Storm on couple parings. PLEASE HELP ME!**


	9. All in the Family

**Title: **The Unlikely Reunion  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Billy/Trini, Aisha/Rocky, mentions: Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marya, Cole/Alyssa, Welsey/Jen, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Leo/Kendrix, Karone/Zhane, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but this chapter the ideas just keep flowing; it took my awhile to write them all down and type up. **

**Chapter 9 (All in the Family)**

_11:30pm., Mesosag's Lair_

Elsa carries Kim into Mesosag's Throne Room; she drops Kim at Mesosag's feet. "Master, I have brought the woman and the gem to you. You should have seen the look on Dr. Oliver's face when he found out her secret and when he knew that he was going to be defeated."

"Elsa, you disobeyed a direct order, but the end results are much promising. Put her in a cell; tomorrow we will continue our plan of turning her evil." Elsa does as she is told.

Elsa throws Kim into the darkest, dankest cell they had. "Sleep well, my ugly. Oliver will regret choosing you over ME! You are nothing, but a tool for evil." With this being said, Elsa kicks Kim a couple of times in the side and stomach.

_2:45 am, Mesosag's Lair, The Darkest, Dankest Cell._

'I fell like Hell,' Kim reflects with tears streaming down her face. 'Tommy is never going to forgive me. Mesosag is going to turn me evil; I am going to kill Tommy. My nightmare is coming true. This is all my fault; I should have just stay in Florida, instead of giving in to Jas. I let myself believe that I was just going to visit Jas, when I knew that Jas would sent me or point me to Tommy. I thought I was ready to see him, but instead of telling him the complete truth, I lied through omission. I should told him about the dreams instead of him hearing it from Elsa. Everyone is going to blame me for getting recaptured. I am such a failure; I am the weakest Ranger . . .'

'No you aren't! You are one of the strongest Rangers I know.' A strong voice booms in Kim's mind.

'Tommy!'

'Yeah, Beautiful. We all are here; Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and the others are working on plans to rescue you. The Ninjette are here to help you block whatever Mesosag throws at you. Close your eyes and think of a place to meet us.'

Kim does as Tommy instructed; she pictures Angel Grove Park, the place where Tommy first kissed her. When her mental self opens her eyes, she sees Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Tommy. She runs over to Aisha and gives her a huge bear hug with tears flowing down her face, "'Sha, I missed you so much!"

"Me, too. The next you have strange dreams and retreat from us, I am personally going to kick some sense unto that thick skull of yours." Aisha releases the petite woman.

"Affirmative! That goes double for me!" Billy joins the hug of the two women.

"Triple for me!" Rocky joins in the hug.

"Me, too!" Adam enters into the hug. Then they release the hug and stand in a semi-circle facing Tommy with Kim in the middle.

"Well, I am not going to let you flee; I love you too much to let you go." Tommy walks over to Kim and hugs her; Aisha has tears in eyes; the guys sigh in relief. Tommy breaks the hug and starts looking over Kim to see if she has been harmed. "Tommy, I am fine! A little sore, but fine."

"Is Mesosag doing anything yet?" Tommy asks, still touches Kim's arms and face.

"No, I'm in a cell. I think he will start in a few hours. I'm scared, Tommy . . ." Tommy pulls Kim into him to the spot where only Kim fits. He gently rocks her, letting her sob, rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to get her to relax. He whispers in her ear, later neither recalls what he says, but his words or voice calms Kim. As soon as Kim's tears stop, both Tommy and Kim look around to see where Kim picked to come to.

"Beautiful, this is our spot; why did you choose it?" Tommy queries.

"I always felt safest here with you. You aren't mad that I lied to you again?" Kim poses nervously.

"No, I understand why you did what you did. You were scared of how I would react, how the gang would react. Beautiful, we would never, Never, blame you for something you couldn't control, right? (Turning the rest of the Ninjette, who all are agreeing with Tommy's words.) So how long do you think we have until Mesosag starts his plan of turning you evil?"

"Probably until sunrise or 6 am, so about 2 ½ hours."

"Okay, let's form a circle and start preparing what we can do." The group forms a circle: Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam in that order; they chant in a language that none of them knew that they knew.

_3:00 am, Dr. Oliver's Resident, The Lab_

Sensei Watanabee has arrive; he ninja-streaked through he is not as fast as he used to be. The Ninja Storm Rangers are informing him of everything that has taken place since the last time they saw each other. AN: about 2 hours ago, when Billy contacted them and told them to come to Tommy's. The Sensei is also picking up what is going on with the Ninjette; he is happy to know that they were able to contact Kim. He was unsure how well in tune the Ninjette were with their Ninja Powers. He also senses that six of the Rangers in this Lab are more worried than the others about the situation. Sensei stops Cam from finishing and addresses all of the Rangers minus the Ninjette, "Who among you is closest to the Ninjette and Miss Hart?"

Jason, Trini, Zach, Kat, Justin, and Tanya step forward; Jason addresses the older man, "We are the closest to Kim and the Ninjette. We have served either directly before the Ninjette Powers were given or directly after. We also served with the Ninjette."

"One of you has shared Miss Hart's animal spirit, who?"

Kat steps forward, "I have; when Kim left, she entrusted me with her animal spirit and Power Coin . . ."

"Yet you never felt like the Crane belonged to you."

"No, she wouldn't listen to me all the time; only when Tommy's Falcon told her do as I asked. After we lost the Power Coins, I felt her leave me and return to her rightful owner. I could tell that she didn't like me or the fact that she couldn't communicate with Kim."

"Why wasn't the Crane able to communicate with Miss Hart?"

"Because Tommy's Falcon told her that Kim entrust her with me and until I no longer needed her, she would be loyal to me first since I was the saving the world. I don't think she completely obeyed because there were times while I was unmorphed that I didn't feel her."

"The Crane is a very loyal creature it is no wonder why she yearned for Miss Hart, but it is understandable that she would listen to the Falcon, her mate, but her bond is with Miss Hart. Thank you for your honesty. Now have either group come up with a plan of attack?"

"We basically are going to do the same that we always do, only try to distract and keep Elsa and Zeltrax in battle long enough for Jason's Team to retrieve Kim." Conner informs.

"Some of my team still has some Power, but it is unstable, save for Tommy; I'm unsure how long we can stay morphed. While the others still have fighting skills, they can't morph. Those of us who can morph are going to go into Mesosag's Lair, while the others guard our entrance and exit. Hayley is working on getting us the blueprints on the Lair until then we are stuck in a stand still."

"I will inform Dr. Oliver and the others of everything and find out where Miss Hart is located at in the Lair." With that Sensei Watanabee sits directly behind Tommy, places his hands on Tommy's shoulders, and goes into a trance.

_3:45 am, Mental World of the Ninjette_

A new, strong, wise voice interrupts the Ninjette's chant, "I'm the bearer of news; am I welcome here?"

All the Ninjette answer, "Yes."

They slowly open their eyes to see a red bird fly into their circle and transform into a man. The man speaks, "I am Sensei Kenai Watanabee, Cameron's father and mentor to the Ninja Storm Rangers. Which of you are Dr. Oliver and Miss Hart?"

The group stands. Tommy addresses the older man, "I am Tommy and this is Kim (indicating towards Kim.) What news to you have?"

"First, Miss Hart I am glad to see you that you are unharmed. Dr. Oliver from what I understand Miss Hart's and yours animal spirits share a special bond, a bond stronger than I have seen with my own team. You were the able to locate Miss Hart and together you both helped bring the others here (gesturing to the landscape). I am guessing that this location is special for you both, yes?"

Kim's turn to speak, "This is where we first kissed, when Tommy first asked me out, where would talk about him losing the Green Power, when he became the White Ranger, when I lost my Powers, when I decided to leave, and lots of memories in between."

"Yes, I understand. This is where you both feel safe. (The lovers nod and grab each others' hand.) Okay, Miss Hart, where are you currently located at in the Lair?"

"I am in a cell on one of the lower levels, but by 6 am, I believe, Mesosag is taking me up to the Lab. And it is Kim, not Miss Hart."

"All right, my new is that my team, Ninja Storm, has suggested alternating helping Miss. . . Kim block Mesosag's attempts, but I believe that having them join you would be wiser. Both Conner and Mr. Scott have come up with plans. I'm sorry Dr. Oliver, but you are needed here more than with Mr. Scott. I will inform him of this."

"It is Tommy. I understand and trust Jason. I know Jason will do everything in his power to save his lit' sis." Tommy gives Kim's hand a squeeze.

"Alright, I will leave you, give your message to Mr. Scott, and will return with the Ninja Storm Rangers." Sensei Watanabee transform back into a red bird and flies away. The Ninjette, instead of reforming their circle, begin to talk about their lives. Billy is first, "I am slowly returning to Earth."

Kim probes, "Any special reason?"

Billy blushes and states, "Yes."

"Would she be one of my best friends and would her name be Trini?" Kim grills.

"Yes," Billy squeaks.

"How cute! Alright, Aisha?" Kim says, turning towards her second best friend.

"What?" Giving Kim her I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" Pointing towards Aisha's right ring finger, where Aisha's engagement and wedding rings are.

"Rocky," Aisha states.

Kim screams with joy, hugs both Rocky and Aisha, and giving her congratulations to both of them. Turning to Adam, she says, "So Frog Man, who is the lucky lady?"

"Tanya," Kim does the same to Adam, and then asks, "So jobs, education, kids?"

Billy starts, "PhD in computers, working for the government, both Aquitar and US. None."

Adam is next, "MD in herbal remedies, my own practice, not yet."

Rocky states, "BA in Business, my own Dojo, not yet."

Aisha voices, "MD in veterinary, my own practice and not yet."

Tommy goes before Kim can open her mouth, "PhD in paleontology, science teacher at Reefside High, new Black Ranger, what that counts as a job," says after the look Rocky and Adam give him, "none."

"A PhD in paleontology! Wow Tommy, I'm shock and impressed, but I will need proof. Okay. BA in teaching, currently between jobs. What? I was planning on moving back home; Florida just didn't feel right. Too many bad memories."

"Teaching what?" All of them ask.

"Music"

"So Kim," Aisha being the daring one asks, "who have you been dating?" Tommy gives Aisha a death glare; she merely shrugs.

"Actually no one"

"What?" All of them shriek. Aisha coming to her sense first, "You mean you not dated any one since him (pointing towards Tommy)."

"A couple of blind dates that my friends in Florida forced me to go on. I tried to tell them that I already found the person I was suppose be with and pushed him away. I told them that no one could replace him; they asked why I push him away. I told them the same lie I told Tommy that I thought someone was replacing me, and I was afraid of getting hurt. Which is partly true . . ." Tommy interrupts Kim by kissing her very passionately.

_4:00 am, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

Sensei Kenai wakes from his trance, stands up, and announces, "Kim is fine, in very good spirits. Kim is in a cell on the lower levels, but at 6 am she will be moved to the Lab. I have changed a few things. Tommy's and Kim's bond is stronger than I estimate, so the Ninja Storm Rangers are going to join, not replace, the Ninjette. I will keep in contact with both planes until Mesosag starts his plan, then I will stay with the Ninjette and Ninja Storm. Mr. Scott, because of Tommy's bond to Kim, he can't come on the mission, but he told me to tell you, 'I trust Jason. I know Jason will do everything in his Powers to save his lit' sis'." Jason takes this with honor, 'Tommy trusts me to save Kim, his true love. I won't let you down, Bro.' Sensei Kenai hears Jason's thoughts and he understands the bond between the older Rangers; they are a family.

Sensei Kenai turns to the Ninja Storm, "It is time, take your place in between the Ninjette." Ninja Storm does as their Sensei says; Sensei Kenai and the Ninja Storm Ranger go into a trance.

_Mental World of the Ninjette_

Sensei Kenai and the Ninja Storm Rangers immediately appear around the Ninjette; Sensei Kenai figures the Ninjette are waiting for them, so he didn't do the welcoming greeting. When Sensei Kenai and the Ninja Storm Rangers open their eyes, they see Tommy and Kim kissing very passionately with their friends looking in awe with Aisha near tears. Sensei Kenai didn't want to interrupt the lovers, because of two reasons: they just have been reunited after 8 years and two: their bond is getting stronger. But everyone needs to be introduced and start bonding to protect Kim. Sensei Kenai clears his throat; when that doesn't work, he says, "Miss Hart, Dr. Oliver . . ."

The lovers break their kiss; they look around and blush in embarrassment. Aisha is the first to speak, "I was wondering if we needed to breathe here. Evidentially not since you two have been sucking facing for the last ten minutes."

The lovers blush more, but Tommy wraps his arm around Kim's waist tighter, very cave-man like. The look on his face says 'Girl Mine. Don't Touch.' Rocky, Adam, and Billy, who see this look, laugh until their sides hurt. Kim and Aisha look at the guys (minus Tommy who knows why they are laughing and giving them a death glare) with confused faces. Billy is the first to control his laughter, "You should have seen the look on Tommy's face . . ."

"It said, 'Girl Mine. Don't Touch.' We haven't seen him go cave man in a long time." Rocky declares through laughter fits. The girls join the guys in laughing. Sensei Kenai clears his throat again hoping to get the Ninjette to settle down. Tommy clears his throat and the Ninjette immediately settle down and give their full attention to Tommy. Sensei Kenai is amaze that the Ninjette responded so quickly to Tommy, and not to him.

"Sensei Watanabee, what is it that you wanted to say?" Tommy asks, while the rest of the Ninjette turn their attention to the Sensei.

"I just wanted to introduce Miss . . . Kim to the Ninja Storm Rangers and vice versa. Kim, this is Shane, Red Air Ninja; Tori, Blue Water Ninja; Dustin, Yellow Earth Ninja; Hunter, Crimson Thunder; Blake, Navy Thunder Ninja; And Cam, Green Samurai Ninja. Guys and girl, this is Kim, Pink Crane Ninja." The Ninja Storm Rangers, who were in awe because how well developed the landscaping is, start to understand what Sensei said about the bond between the former Pink and White Rangers. The moment they stepped into this world they could feel the love and bond of the Crane and the Falcon.

"We should get started." Shane takes the lead. The Group sits in a circle: Tommy, Kim, Billy, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Sensei Kenai. They chant once again in the same language.

* * *

**AN:I need your help. I can't decide if Kim's nightmare should come true or if Jason and his team should rescue her. PLZ give feedback.**


	10. Lost Connection

**Title: **The Unlikely Reunion  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Billy/Trini, Aisha/Rocky, mentions: Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marya, Cole/Alyssa, Welsey/Jen, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Leo/Kendrix, Karone/Zhane, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: " talking, ' thoughts.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 (Lost Connection)**

_Shortly After Sensei Kenai & Ninja Storm go into Their Trance, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

"Jas, do you really think she is okay? That she will be safe until we can get to her?" Trini poses with doubt in her voice, desperately wanting Billy to comfort her.

Zach and Jason flank Trini giving her the hug that she needs; Jason speaks breaking the hug, "Tri, do you really think Tommy would let anything happen to his Pink Crane, his Pinkness. He has too much of a White Knight complex with her to allow anyone to harm without taking on serious damage himself. Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky feel the same only not quite as strong. Sensei Kenai and Ninja Storm wouldn't help if they didn't want to or didn't think they couldn't or wouldn't be able to save Kim. We just have to get there before 6 am; we still have about an hour and half. We can't lose hope or let doubt enter our minds; cause if we do then the mission is doom from the beginning. Why don't you and the other 'Mind' types try to help Hayley with the blueprints and equipment? We 'Body' types will do a kata, while the 'Heart' types will do whatever they do." The group splits into there smaller groups.

The 'Mind' types; Trini, Trent, Ethan, Max, Taylor, Dr. Dana, Joel, Kai, Damon, Zhane, Cassie, and Justin; head over to Hayley, the computer, and the various equipment and weapons that are lying around. Some of them help Hayley, some work on the equipment, while the others work on the weapons.

The 'Body' types; Jason, Conner, Cole, Danny, Wesley, Eric, Carter, Ryan, Leo, Mayo, Andros, T.J., and Tanya; start a kata with Jason leading. Those who know karate follow easily and help those who don't. Jason does a simple kata until the beginners pick up what to do.

The 'Heart' types; Kira, Alyssa, Merrick, Chad, Kelsey, Kendrix, Karone, Ashley, Carlos, Kat, and Zach; head over to the couches and chairs and either begin talking about their feelings or express their emotion/feelings through music.

_Back in the Mental World of the Ninjette_

Each Ranger is glowing in their Ninja color and Sensei Kenai glows in a golden light; he senses that Jason has defused an emotionally outburst from Miss Kwan and that he has split the group into the three groups: Mind, Heart, and Body. Sensei Kenai is please that the Red Leader noticed the three types of Rangers and how to deal with each type's stress. Sensei Kenai also senses Kim's fear of her situation and how not only the Ninjette, but also Ninja Storm are sending her encouraging thoughts. He is elated that the two teams have bonded so well.

_5:30am, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

Jason is now pacing back and forth, glaring at Hayley, the group around her, and the computer for not giving him the answers that he needs. Trent, sensing Jason's anger, decides to speak, "Mr. Scott, I have been in Mesosag's Lair before I only know where the Lab is, not the cells, some of them, but not all. I can take you to the Lab before Mesosag does anything to Miss Hart."

"How? Why have you been in Mesosag's Lair before?" Jason hisses, scaring Trent, Trini, Kat, and Zach.

"When I first became a Ranger, my gem had evil coding in it causing me to be evil. An accident in the Lab and my will broke the coding, but I still remember everything I did."

"Alright, you will come with us and Wesley and Eric AN: two of the Rangers that can morph will stay with your team. Wesley, Eric, only morph if everything else fails. Conner, Kira, Ethan, send Tryanodrones only towards the Guys. Hayley, find an invisiportal for us to go through." Jason directs.

"Give me a few minutes." She turns to the consol and starts typing away. A few moments later, the alarms go off. "There is an attack at the Park, both Elsa and Zeltrax are there. Mesosag probably doesn't know that the others are here."

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Wesley, Eric, you know what to do." The five nod; the DinoThunder power up, hop on their bikes with Wesley behind Kira and Eric behind Ethan. They speed off to the park.

"Found one. Here is the location. (Handing Jason a piece of paper that she scribble the location on.) The 'Mind' types have created an Ankylosaurus Zord that has camouflage Powers, so Mesosag won't see you coming." With that being said, Jason's Team heads to the Zord and drives to the location Hayley gave, leaving Hayley behind to watch the Ninjas.

_5:45 am, Reefside Park_

Conner and his team stop their bikes out of site of Elsa and Zeltrax, so Wesley and Eric can keep their identifies secret and their presence unknown. Wesley and Eric jump off Kira's and Ethan's bikes; the DinoThunder Rangers drive off towards Elsa and Zeltrax. Conner takes on Zeltrax, while Ethan and Kira take on Elsa, sending the Tryanodrones towards the area they left Wes and Eric.

"So where are your mentor and the traitor?" Zeltrax mocks.

"None of your business. Where is Miss Hart?" Conner snipes back.

"None of _your_ business," Zeltrax replies before slashing Conner with his sword, throwing Conner against a nearby tree.

Kira and Ethan aren't faring any better with Elsa; Elsa sends both of them into a cement bench. While Wes and Eric are doing their best, yet they are getting thrown around like a pair of rag dolls. Wes asks, "Eric, how much longer can you hold out without morphing?"

"Don't know, but not much longer than 5 – 10 minutes. You?"

"About the same."

Conner, Kira, and Ethan have gone into 'Super Dino' mode, nevertheless they are still not faring any better. They call on the Triassic Shield and Conner transform into Red Triassic DinoThunder Ranger. Kira and Ethan call on a couple of new weapons that the 'Mind' types created. Kira calls on Ptera Laser Cannon; Ethan calls on Tricera Lance. Their boost in Power and new weapons seem to help the teens in the continuing battle.

Wes and Eric are thrown into a nearby tree. They look at each other and decide it is time to morph. "Time for Time Force. Red Ranger Power – up." "Quantum Ranger Power – up."

Their Morph helps their battle; they start to hold their own, even start to win.

_5:50 am, Just Outside Reefside._

The Camouflage Ankylosaurus Zord stops just short of the invisiportal; Jason confers with Hayley, using the communicator that she gave them, "Alright, we are just outside the invisiportal location; what do we do now?"

"There should be Raptor Cycles that you can use, but you have to be morph to go through the portal. Unmorphed you will get severe electrical burns, like Kim did. The Raptors also need to reach the speed of 212mph to keep you unharmed and through the portal. Hayley out and Good Luck."

"Alright, let's divide into our two teams: Team 1: me (team leader), Trini (Second-in-command), Zach, Trent, Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel, Ryan, Andros, Zhane, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. Team 2: Tanya (Team Leader), Kat, Justin, Leo (Second-in-command), Kendrix, Karone, Kai, Mayo, Damon, Cole, Alyssa, Max, Taylor, Danny, and Merrick. Team 2, only leave the Zord if absolutely necessity. Team 1, It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Sabertooth Tiger"

"Mastodon"

"Lightspeed Rescue"

"Red Ranger"

"Pink Ranger"

"Blue Ranger"

"Yellow Ranger"

"Green Ranger"

"Titanium Ranger"

"Let's Rocket"

"Red Ranger"

"Pink Ranger"

"Blue Ranger"

"Yellow Ranger"

"Green Ranger"

"Silver Ranger"

"White Ranger, DinoThunder Power"

The morphed team double up on the eight Raptor cycles and head towards the invisiportal.

_5:50am, Mental World of the Ninjette _

Kim's fears are becoming worse by the minute, despite the constant reassurance from the Ninjette and Ninja Storm. 'Jason is cutting it too close. Mesosag is going to turn me evil. Tommy, if I turn evil, promise me that you will stay as far away from me as possible.'

'Beautiful, we will save you . . .'

'PROMISE ME!'

'I promise, but, Beautiful, can't you feel the Power here. There is no way Mesosag can break our bond, or yours and mine. Time, space, or heart break could shatter our bond; you don't honestly think that some ugly, nasty Fish Face is going to tear us apart. I have . . ., we have work too hard to get back what we have lost. There is nothing, I mean NOTHING, on Earth, Heaven, or Hell that will keep me away from you. The other Rangers labeled me "The Greatest Ranger", but they never met you. I think you are the "Greatest Ranger". Mesosag is nothing compared to the "Wraith of Kim". I would rather take on a thousand of Mesosag's and Zedd's monsters than face the "Wraith of Kim".'

'Affirmative!'

'Go, Girl!'

'Please no "Wraith of Kim"; I will beg Mesosag to fight him than face the "Wraith of Kim".' Rocky jokes.

'Are you kidding me? Kim still hasn't forgiven me for that whole "Jurassic Park" comment; which is weird now because of the whole dino. . .'

'ADAM!' The Ninjette screech.

'Sorry'

'Thanks guys, I needed that. . . . Someone is coming!' Kim's thoughts turn quiet and fearful.

_5:55am, Inside Mesosag's Lair, Next to the Invisiportal_

"Alright, Space stay here to guard our exits. When we get Kim, we will notify you that we are on our way. Don't leave this location at all cost; it is our only way out." Jason commands in a whisper. The rest of the team follows Trent towards the Lab.

_5:55am, Mesosag's Lair, the Darkest, Dankest Cell_

Kim sits an Indian-style, while in a deep trance. Mesosag unlocks the cell, "Wakey, Wakey, Kimmie. Time for the Black Ranger's Destruction."

No movement from Kim.

"WAKE UP, YOU PUNY HUMAN!" Still now movement, "Tyranodrones, pick her up and follow me!"

The Tyranodrones do as they are told; they drag Kim up to the Lab with no movement from her at all. "Tie her up to chair and start the machine."

_6:00am, Mesosag's Lair, The Lab_

"This is the Lab!" Trent states, walking into a room with a chair like at the dentist's office in the center of the room, some sort of machinery above it, and the walls and cabinets are full of science experiments gone wrong.

"Where is Kim?" Jason asks.

"Don't know. Maybe Mesosag hasn't brought up yet, we can hide and wait a few minutes," Trini suggests.

"Okay, but no more than 5, 10 minutes." The team, save Trent who uses his chameleon Powers to blend unto the walls, finds hiding places behind boxes and cabinets.

_6:00am, Mental World of the Ninjette_

'Mesosag is taking me up to the Lab; he is strapping me to a chair and starting up a machine!' Kim informs.

'All right, everyone prepare to intercept,' Tommy decrees.

'Aaaaahhhhh,' Kim screams, 'Tommy, it burns! It hurt so much!' She has hot tears flooding down her face. The team starts taking the pain away from Kim and absorbing it into themselves.

_6:05am, Mesosag's Lair, The Lab_

Kim's screams are heard by the team; Jason immediately leaves his hiding spot to find no Kim. Trent reappears; Jason rushes over to him, grabs him up, and yells, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"I DON'T KNOW. THIS IS THE ONLY LAB I KNOW OF!" Trent screams back.

Trini dashes up to Jason, pulling on him, "JAS, LET HIM GO! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Jason does as he is told, "Alright, Lighspeed, you go that way (pointing to the right hallway). Everyone else, we are going this way. (Heading down the left hallway.) If you find anything, use the communicators!"

_6:15am, Mental World of the Ninjette_

Kim's shrieks of pain continue to pierce the Ninjas' minds; Kim can tell the Ninjas are absorbing the pain as fast as they can, but with the pain they are also absorbing the Evil that Mesosag is spreading through Kim's veins. Kim is afraid that Tommy, who is more acceptable to Evil because of his past and his strong bond to her, is taking too much of her pain and Evil into himself. Kim can feel Tommy's Evil level rising faster than the others; she can tell if she doesn't break their bond soon, Tommy and her, both, will turn Evil. 'Tommy, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I will love you forever, my Falcon, my White Knight. Remember your promise!'

Kim breaks the bond between them, hurting and weakening herself and Tommy, but taking the brunt of it. Kim can feel the Evil coursing through her veins.

_6:20am, Mesosag's Lair, The Secret Lab._

This lab is similar to the upstairs lab, but no one but Mesosag knew of its existence. Mesosag can tell that Kim is giving up and giving in. Jason and the others enter as Kim's bright pink aura turns a dark shade of pink; Jason collapses to the floor and screeches, "Nooooooooo!"

* * *

**AN: Kim will not stay Evil. I am a die hard Kim/Tommy Fan. Trust me, You will love it. Just continue reading. the next chapter should be up by Thursday. hope you liked it.**


	11. Rangers Lost?

**Title: **The Unlikely Reunion  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Billy/Trini, Aisha/Rocky, mentions: Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marya, Cole/Alyssa, Welsey/Jen, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Leo/Kendrix, Karone/Zhane, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: Sorry for posting the wrong chapter**

**Chapter 11 (Rangers Lost?)**

_6:20 am, Reefside Park_

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Wes, and Eric cease in mid-battle and grab their hearts; they instantly know that Jason has felled to retrieve Kim in time.

_6:20 am, Just Outside Reefside, Inside the Ankylosaurus Zord_

Tanya, Kat, Justin, Leo, Kendrix, Karone, Kai, Mayo, Damon, Cole, Alyssa, Max, Taylor, Danny, and Merrick clutch their hearts and some of them collapse in pain; they too know Kim is Evil.

_6:20 am, Mesosag's Lair, Just Outside the Invisiportal_

Andros, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Zhane, and Carlos clasp their hearts and double over in sorrow; they can tell that the Crane has left them in the way that they knew her.

_6:20 am, Mesosag's Lair, Unknown Corridor_

Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel, and Ryan bend over in agony seizing their hearts; they feel the Crane's heartache.

_6:20 am, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

The Ninjette, Ninja Storm, and Sensei Kenai awake from their trance in immense pain with hot tears streaming down their faces. They feel both the Crane's suffering and the Falcon's heartache and grief from being ripped away from and by the one he loves. Their agony is ten times worse than the others.

_6:20 am, Mesosag's Lair, The Secret Lab_

Jason, who is still on the floor, is joined by Trini, Zach, and Trent; they all endure the misery of the Crane, tears flowing from all of their eyes. A few moments later, the ache subsides; Jason's anger replaces his heartache. He stands and starts to attack Mesosag, but Mesosag commands the Tryanodrones to kill them all and leaves with the Evil Ranger.

Jas screams, "BRING HER BACK! DON'T TOUCH HER! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!"

He tries to get to her, but the Tryanodrones keep popping up out of no where and holding him back. Jason, Zach, Trent and Trini are joined by the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers; although they are still not enough to get to Kim. The Rangers are losing ground, not gaining; their Powers/morphs are draining. Jason, Zach, and Trini are still trying to get to Kim; finally Carter takes charge, "Snap out of it. (He slaps the three of them, knowing he will pay for it later.) We can't get to her here or now. We have to retreat and come up with a new plan."

Jason nods and leads the way back to the invisiportal, where the Space Rangers are fighting more Tryanodrones. The Rangers kill or stun enough of them to get through the invisiportal. Once through, they notice legions of Tryanodrones attacking the Ankylosaurus Zord. The Ankylosaurus Zord is shooting everything it has at the hordes of Tryanodrones.

"Retreat Team 2; head back to the Lab." Jason orders in the communicator.

Both teams fall back to the Lab and dimorph, finding the Ninjas still in pain and Hayley doing her best to relieve some of the pain. Jas walks over the computer and commands Conner, Ethan, Kira, Wes, and Eric to return base; they riposte and head back. Once Conner's team returns (demorphed), Jason gathers the Rangers around the Ninjas and tells them, "This is going to hurt a lot, but we need to help the Ninjas. Form a circle around them, arms up, touch the hand of your neighbors. Now focus your energy, your Power on the Ninjas and absorb their pain."

Soon the whole Lab is full of shrieks of all the Rangers, then silence. Ninja Storm is the first ones to sit up; the other Rangers (minus the five Ninjette and Ninja Storm, who are already sitting or lying on the floor) sit down on the floor around the Ninjas because of their lack of energy. Slowly Aisha, Adam, and Rocky sit up, still with tears running down their faces, not ashamed of crying. Billy takes longer to sit up, but Trini is making her way towards him and helping sit up; he feels slightly better, but still is weeping over Kim. Everyone watches Tommy hoping that he will stir soon. Tori finds her way over to Blake; Aisha is being held by Rocky; Tanya cuddles up to Adam; Cassie is weeping into T.J. Ashley's head is buried into Andros shoulder; Kelsey, who hardily cries, is sobbing on Chad; Kira is being comforted by Trent; Alyssa is curled up into Cole; Kendrix is leaning on Leo; Karone is being reassured by Zhane. Max, Danny, and Merrick are trying to console Taylor; Kai and Damon are embracing Mayo. Kat puts her hand on Jason's shoulder; he looks at her like he failed the world. Kat expresses, "This is not your fault! You did your best!"

With tears streaming down, Jas replies, "Tell him (indicating Tommy) that when he wakes up and finds no Kim. Kat, she was . . . is my sister, all but by blood. She has been my neighbor since her birth; we have shared nearly everything. So many of my memories revolve around Kim and the gang; when she left and got hurt, she was so distance. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not me, not Trini or Aisha, no one. There were things that she would share with Tommy only in high school and I was okay with that; I understood. But not sharing with anyone wasn't Kim, I should have pushed her to tell me, Tommy, Trini, or Aisha, but I didn't want to lose her. We have already lost her. Kim shouldn't have to go through this; they shouldn't have to. Their love is a once-in-lifetime, one-in-a-billion love. They have been through so much; this shouldn't have happened to them, to her. I wasn't fast enough, smart enough, strong enough. How can you love someone who couldn't even complete a simple task of retrieving one of his best friends? . . ."

Jason allows Kat to soothe him; she whispers, "I love you, no matter what, and we will get Kim back. I don't see you as a failure and neither will Tommy or Kim. You will see."

Tommy's body starts to twitch, then slowly goes into convulsions. Jason moves to stop it, then Sensei Kenai grab his, "No, Tommy will be fine, but he took most of the breakage."

Jason gives Sensei Kenai a bewildered look; the Sensei continues, "Kim broke the bond between her and Tommy; she took most of the pain and energy drain. But the Breakage sent the rest of us in disorder because Tommy and Kim were keeping the mental world stable; it was their world. Tommy sent us back to this plane, before he tried to contact Kim again; I had to go back and drag him back to this plane. He is just suffering the after effects of being drag back to reality and the bond shattering, but if I left him there, his mind would be lost to us forever."

"Why did Kim break the bond?" Jason pleads.

"We don't know; things were going superb, painfully, but superb, I thought. Evidentially Kim could feel something the rest of us could not." Billy enlightens.

"Sensei, how long before he wakes up?" Trini probes.

"I don't know; it is different with each Ninja. Not being a 'Mind' type, it might be harder, but being a 'Body' type, he will be physical fine soon. Kim, on the other hand, may be beyond our reaches; she suffer more pain and energy drain than the rest of us and she is now living her worst nightmare. Tommy's mind might be a bit chaotic; he might not remember things right away or go into a zombie-like existence. It is hard to tell, especially with half of his heart and soul missing. I'm leaning towards the zombie-life status. He may not want to remember what happened; only time will tell."

The group continues to watch Tommy's body pulsate, hoping that he will snap out of it soon. Everyone disregards the alarms blaring about the city being under attack. If the Rangers could hear the alarms, none of them are in any condition to fight. They are all to weaken from the transfer of pain from the Ninjas, the Crane's agony call; and some from the battles they fought in.

* * *

**AN: Remember I'm a true Tommy/Kim fan. One can only appreciate, if one is knows pain.**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Title: **The Unlikely Reunion  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Billy/Trini, Aisha/Rocky, mentions: Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marya, Cole/Alyssa, Welsey/Jen, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Leo/Kendrix, Karone/Zhane, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**AN: " talking, ' thoughts.**

**Chapter 12 (The Calm Before the Storm)**

_7:00 am., Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

Jason turns to Hayley, "Hayley, can you do something about those damn alarms?"

"Aren't any of you going try and stop Them?" She questions the Rangers.

"There is no point. We all are too drained to do anything and we need everyone to be ready to fight. Otherwise it is pointless to send one team and have them enervated, then send another, and so on. We need to fight together. Hayley, you will mostly likely stay here and try to keep Tommy away from the battler." Jason directs.

Hayley turns off the alarms, and then faces Tommy, who is now lying still. His skin is now back to his normal shade, which was pale during his convulsions. Most of the Rangers are now emotionally stable; the Original Eleven and Ninja Storm are still a little unstable, some more than the others.

"Kim . . ." The whisper breaks the comfortable silence that the Rangers went into. Those few, whose eyes or heads were looking elsewhere, turn to see who whispered the name.

"Kim." Tommy whispers again. His eyes shoot open; his hand goes to his head, rubbing the back of it, where he hit it coming out of the trance. "Got to get ready for work (he finally notices everyone.) What are all of you doing here?"

"Bro, don't you remember what happened?" Jason queries.

"No, what happened?" Tommy puzzles.

"Kim was kidnapped and turned Evil." Jason answers.

With a mystified look, Tommy asks, "Who is Kim?"

"You don't know who Kim is (he shakes his head 'no'.) Do you remember who the rest of us are?" Trini wonders.

"You are Trini Kwan, OY . . ." Tommy starts.

"OY?"

"Original Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger."

"Who was the Original Pink Ranger, the Ninjette Crane?" Jason pries.

"There was no Pink Ranger. There was just the four of you until I became the Green Ranger. Who is the Crane?"

"WHO IS THE PERSON THAT BROUGHT YOU OUT OF YOUR GUILT TRIPS, AND THE DEPRESSION OF LOSING YOU GREEN POWERS? WHO IS THE _FALCON_'S SOULMATE? WHO IS THE _ONE_ PERSON THAT COMPLETES YOU, THE ONE THAT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULDN'T _LIVE WITHOUT_ . . ."

"JAS, STOP IT! HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T REMEMBER! HE IS ENOUGH PAIN WITHOUT YOU HOUNDING HIM ABOUT THINGS HE CAN'T REMEMBER." Trini screams.

"Its okay, Tri. Part of me understood what he was talking about. I think, the Falcon is telling me that something is missing, but he doesn't want to find it. He is hurting and in agony; he isn't responding like normal. Look, my head is hurting and I'm tired; I'm going to bed." Tommy gets off the floor and heads up both flights of stairs to the hallway on the 2nd floor; he walks down the hallway to his bedroom, opens the door, walks over to the bed and collapse on the bed. He immediately goes to sleep.

_7:30 am, Dr. O's House, The Lab_

"Man, this is bad, very bad! He doesn't remember Kim at all! I could have understood forgetting the last week or month or so, but to completely forget her. How could he perfectly wipe her from his memories? Even with that Swiss Cheese Brain, he could never forget Kim. But to wipe her from his heart that is just something I would never think I would see." Zack voices pacing back and forth.

"I know, but he _did_ go through a very tragic event; Kim shattered his and her bond. The Falcon is probably hurt and not having that bond that has been there for a decade. (Seeing the looks on the faces of his friends) We all knew that the Letter didn't break Kim's and Tommy's bond, weaken it yes. After what we felt in that world of theirs, their bond was ten times stronger then it was in high school." Adam informs, "That break was harsh. You all saw what it did to us and you felt the Crane's Cry. The Ninjas also felt the Falcon's Pain and Grief. Tommy may not have chosen to forget Kim; Kim may have done, unknowingly or the break was so hard that everything about Kim was wiped out. Tommy can no longer feel Kim or the Crane; so it will be harder for him to remember her. Something was different with Kim; her Power was strong; it was almost like she had a new Power, a Power greater than a Ranger's Power."

"Look, how many of us feel ready to fight?" Billy misdirects. The DinoThunder, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, and Space Rangers either raise their arms or nod their heads signaling they are able. "So that leaves Time Force, Ninja Storm, and the Originals. All right, how long do the rest of you think you need to reenergizes?"

Ninja Storm answers, "About an hour"

Time Force replies, "About the same, but we will need medical attention. We both have some pretty dreadful cuts."

Tanya, Kat, and Justin, "About the same"

Trini, Zach, and Jason, "About an hour and half"

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, "Maybe two, you, Billy?"

"About the same as you three. Dana, Adam, check out Wes and Eric. There is a medical kit under those gurneys, if there is anything else you need let me know and I will see if I can get." Dana, Adam, Wes, and Eric head over to the gurneys and start cleaning Wes' and Eric's wounds.

"Do you think some one should check on Tommy?" Zach suggests. The Originals look at each other and shrug.

Rocky responds, "Maybe in a half-hour or so. He needs his rest." The Originals look at Rocky, forgetting that he can be very serious at time, but they agree with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but _our_ city is being destroy and I personally can't just stand around watching. Is there anything that we can do _now_?" Conner demands.

"Look, I know how you feel; I felt the same way when Ivan Ooze destroyed our Powers and we had to leave the Planet to get new Powers. Tommy left Jason in charge and until Tommy comes back to his senses, Jason stays in charge and we follow whatever he says." Rocky addresses in the most somber voice any of the Rangers ever heard him speak in. The small chatter that was going on before stops; it is now completely silent.

Aisha walks up to her husband, "Honey, I know that you are hurting, but . . . "

"But nothing 'Sha, the kid doesn't understand what is at stake. I know you and the other Ninjette can feel it; the gapping void where the Crane should be. It is like the Crane never existed; we have no link to her anymore. The _kid_ doesn't understand what it is like to feel and see one of your oldest and closet friends turn Evil and feel so much Pain. She was the reason that we fought so hard back then because she pushed us to be better. She always saw the best in everyone. The _kid_ doesn't understand what it feels like to feel his leader's pain and grief. I mean, 'Sha, he may not remember her, but he still grieves for her. The _kid_ doesn't understand what it is like to see the two people in the entire planet that belong together and deserves to be happy ripped apart. To feel and see their love and to watch it rip apart twice in one lifetime. The _kid_ doesn't understand because he is a _kid_; _he_ can't possibly know what to do in a situation like this. I'm sure under normal conditions, he would be an excellent leader, but _he_ doesn't know what to do about Kim and Tommy. _HE_ DOESN'T KNOW THEM!" The group just stares at Rocky; Jason walks up to Rocky, pats him on the back, and gives him an understanding look. Rocky sighs and lets Aisha lead him to the couch to unwind.

"Alright, let's plan on an hour and half on going into battle. The Originals and Ninja Storm will try to get through to Kim. DinoThunder, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue, and Space Rangers will take on Elsa, Zeltrax, Mesosag, and any monsters that Mesosag has created. Lost Galaxy and Wild Force Rangers will the Tryanodrones and operate the Ankylosaurus Zord. Hayley, Billy, what kind of weapons and equipment do we have?" Jason leads.

"The 'Mind' types have created phasers for the Rangers without Powers. Those with Powers, we have increased your Power Weapons energy levels; they should be stronger and last longer, keeping your morphs lasting longer and stable. The Ninjas since you can transform into a Ninja form and not into a Ranger; we have strengthen your Power levels with these (pointing towards a table with necklaces with a colored crystal attached.) They are natural enhancers; we just increased their Power with the metal of the necklace and configured them to your unique auras. There is one for each Ninja, even Tommy and Kim. They are label, so go ahead and grab them. (The Ninjas seize their color crystal; Billy picks up Tommy's and Kim's and puts them in his pocket.) The DinoThunder have some new weapon, which two of them have already been tested. Kira has the Ptera Laser Cannon, Ethan - Tricera Lance, Conner – Tyranno Dragger, Trent – Drago Crossbow, and Tommy – Brachio Saber. They combine to make two weapons: Super Dino Blaster, one with Tommy's new weapon and Dino Blaster without Tommy's. We can still make more if needed. Billy?" Hayley informs.

"Yes, there are a few things I can still make. Jas, we will need to test out some of the new weapons and equipment." Billy responds.

"Agreed. When you get them all done, let the rest of us know. If you need our help, let us know. We 'Body' and 'Heart' types are going to do a relaxing kata to remove stress and clear our minds." Jason motions Rocky, Shane, Hunter, Tanya, Cole, Carter, Leo, and Andros to help him move furniture to have the necessity space.

"Jas, I will let you know if we need help." Billy states as the 'Mind' types head over to the computer and the tables with the weapons and equipment. Jason beckons the "Body" and "Heart" types to the newly open space.

"It will be a very simple kata, just follow along. If you need help, ask one of the 'Body' types or one of the Ninjas." Jason says to the "Heart" types as he starts the kata; they all start to flow with grace. They let their minds go blank.

_7:40am, Dr. O's House, Tommy's Bedroom_

Even though Tommy is in a deep sleep, someone looking at him would think that he is awake because he is tossing and turning because of the dream he is having.

_7:40am, Tommy's Dream_

Images of Tommy's Ranger life flashes before him; being the Evil Green Ranger, the things he says to unknown figure, how hurt and haunted he feels about what he said to this individual when he is Good again. Losing his Green Power and the mystery person comforting him. Gaining his White Power and the same figure fainting, gaining the Ninjette Powers, feeling the Falcon attached itself to him, feeling the Crane attached itself to the nameless individual, feeling more connected to this person. This creature losing her Power Coin, his rage against Zedd, his betrayal of the Rangers' Rules and Zordon's orders, him rescuing this entity. Feeling immense sorrow and grief for this near death mortal, retrieving her Power Coin, then having her lying in a hospital bed, and again feelings of guilt, pain, and sadness. Watching a plane leave for Florida and feelings of being run over by a million of Zedd's monsters. A letter being read by Adam, then him and again feeling of pain and sadness, sadness that will never go away. The flashes stop, the image of Angel Grove Park, the spot where most of the flashes take place, appears. The unnamed figure, now in a Pink glow, emerges.

The creature is a teen girl with short caramel hair and chocolate eyes dressed in a pink sundress that shows off her still maturing body; the girl is holding a picnic basket with a white and green blanket and smiling sensually at Tommy. She puts down the basket and walks erotically towards him and transforms in a woman in her mid-twenties with longer hair and more curves, making her features more beautiful and womanly. Tommy can feel her love for him, but he can't remember who she is.

"Tommy, do you know who I am?" The woman asks in dove-like voice.

"No, but I feel like you are a big part of my life. I can feel and tell that you love; do I love you, too?" Tommy questions.

"Yes, you do. Tommy, concentrate on me. Search that Swiss Cheese brain of yours." The woman demands sweet-temperedly. Tommy closes his eyes, racks his brain for this woman's name and place in his life, images of them kissing, numerous times. The feeling of the one spot where this woman fits perfectly in him overcomes him, her warmth, and her openness. He can feel his love for her; he can tell that without this woman, he wouldn't be the man that he is. Her name is tattoo on his heart forever. Tommy whispers, "Kim . . ."

"Yes"

"What is going on? Where are we? Why couldn't I remember you? Why can't I feel our connection?" Tommy grills.

"This is your dream; the rest you soon will figure out or remember. Do you remember what has happened the last day or so?" Kim asks in gentle, calming voice.

Tommy closes his eyes again; images of the hospital visit, Elsa materializing, Jason and the gang showing up, the drive back to the Lab, the conversation in the Lab, the Mental World of him and Kim, Sensei Kenai and Ninja Storm helping to save Kim, and Mesosag's attack on Kim flood his mind. He awakes in a startle; he is back in Reefside, in his own bed in his house. The last thing he remembers is Kim saying that Jason is failing to save her. He jumps off the bed and storms out the room and down to the Lab.

_8:30am, Dr. O's House, The Lab_

The group is shocked when they hear the secret opening from the house above slam shut; they all look to see who has entered the Lab. They see Tommy with eyes glowing slightly green; he is looking directly at Jason. Jason can tell that if looks could kill, he would be dead; he also knows that Tommy's memory is back.

"Jas," Tommy growls. "You failed me and Kim. How could you let Mesosag get to her?" Tommy is standing in front of Jason, ready for the former Red Ranger to make one wrong move, so he can strike him.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I did the best that I could; Mesosag had a secret Lab that we didn't know about. He took her there instead of the main lab, where we were waiting for him. Trust me I tried everything in my Power to get to her." Jason tries to reason with the enraged leader.

"Yet, you don't have a scratch on you and Kim is living her worst nightmare. Do you have any idea how scared she was? How much pain she was in?" Tommy forgets trying to reason with Jason and starts punishing him physically, trying his hardest to make Jason feel what Kim went through. Jason, on the other hand, is letting Tommy beat the crap out of him because he believes he deserves it.

"FIGHT BACK!" Tommy commands.

"No, I deserve whatever punishment you deem worthy. I failed you, my best friend, and Kim, my little sis. Anything you do is better than what I already put myself through." Tommy stops attacking Jason; he grabs his head and yells in pain.

Jason reaches over to find out what is wrong, "Bro, what is the matter?"

Image of Kim letting go, images of her final words to him, and feeling of lost overpower Tommy; he begins to sob, "Jas, I'm sorry. I didn't have all my memories back yet; I don't blame you for what happened. I blame myself and my stupid 'White Knight' complex. I wanted to take away Kim's pain as fast as it was coming, so I took most of it because our bond was stronger than hers with the others. I didn't realize that with the pain I was taking in the Evil that Mesosag was forcing into her veins. Kim sensed this and recognized that if she didn't break our bond that we both would turn Evil, so that was what she did. I am such an idiot; if I just used my brain instead of my heart, Kim would be here with us." By this time, Kat, Trini, Aisha, Zach, and Tanya have joined Jason in comforting their brokenhearted leader.

"It is okay, Bro. We will get her back. You just got to stay away from her. We don't want her nightmare to come completely true." Jason and the others give Tommy some space.

"How? Without our bond, the Evil in Kim is going uncheck and Kim is probably scared shitless and doesn't know what to do. I am going to try to reconnect with the Crane." Tommy states without the green tint in his eyes, but a White one.

"Tommy, don't bother the rest of the Ninjette have already tried. We can't reach Kim, either she doesn't want us to or she can't." Rocky informs. The other Ninjette nod their heads in agreement.

"I am still trying" Tommy affirms.

Billy walks up to Tommy, reaches into his pocket, pulls out the two necklaces that he place there earlier, "These might help you. I will explain what they are later."

He hands Tommy a white crystal necklace and a pink crystal necklace; Tommy place the white one around his neck, sit on the floor Indian-style, places the pink one in hands and goes into a deep trance. 'Kim . . . Can you hear me? . . . Beautiful, Please answer . . .' He continues doing this, while Jason and the others get ready for battle, testing the new weapons and equipment.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Tommy, if you can hear me, the others and I are going into battle. I am going to bring her back. Just don't leave the Lab, okay?" Tommy nods his head acknowledging Jason's words, before going back into his deep trance. Jason and the others head out of the Lab into the Ankylosaurus Zord, on the Raptor Cycles, or on the Dino Bikes. They head towards the Park, morphed (those who can), in Ninja ropes, or as civilians with phasers.


	13. The Storm

**Title: **The Unlikely Reunion  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **unknown  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Kat, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Billy/Trini, Aisha/Rocky, mentions: Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marya, Cole/Alyssa, Welsey/Jen, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Leo/Kendrix, Karone/Zhane, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

**

**AN: " talking, ' thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 (The Storm)**

_9:30 am, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

Tommy is glowing in White aura/light; Hayley is watching in awe and is wondering if Tommy can really reconnect with the Crane and Kim. She is suspended from her thoughts by Jason voice commanding the Rangers to their areas of combat. She hears the tell-tale sounds of the battle commencing, but she doesn't remove her eyes off Tommy to make sure he doesn't move. She wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from the Red Ranger Leader, especially a Ranger who is emotionally attach to the mission. If she let Tommy out of her site, she is sure that Jason would have her head. So she won't remove her eyes from Tommy unless . . .

_9:30am, Reefside Park_

Jason and the Rangers arrive; Jason assesses the battlefield. Elsa, Zeltrax, and a new monster are off to one side of the Park frightening the park goers. On the other side stands the Evil Pink Ranger glowing in a dark aura; she looks like she disapproves of this use of their time. She turns her head, sensing the Rangers. If they could see under her tinted visor, they would see her smirking as if to say 'let the fun begin'. Jason commands Team 2 (DinoThunder, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue, and Space Rangers) to head over to Elsa and Zeltrax and to send the Tyrannodrones over to Team 3 (Wild Force, Lost Galaxy, and the Ankylosaurus Zord), while he motions Team 1 (The Original Twelve minus Kim and Tommy, Ninja Storm, and Sensei Kenai) over to Kim.

_Team 1_

"Welcome to the battle! It took you long enough; where is the Green Morphin', The White Falcon, Red Zeo and Turbo, and the Black Dino Ranger?" The Evil Ranger tantalizes.

"Far away from you," the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger voices.

"Pity. I was hoping to have some fun with him. I guess I will have to settle for you. I am sure he wouldn't stay in hiding for long, considering that I am going to kill you all." The Evil Ranger threatens.

"Come on, Kimmie. Snap out of it. We are your friends." The Yellow Bear Ninja tries to reason, while blocking a Pink Energy Arrow. (Kim has a Power Bow, similar to her Original one, but this one is like Tommy's staff. It has different types of arrows: Lightning, Energy, Earth, Stone, Wind, Tornado, Water, Hurricane, Life (sucks the life energy out of the target) and Healing (heals the target of all Evil and/or injuries).)

"What 'friends'? I have no friends; everyone I know left me. They tossed me aside, leaving me alone and afraid to face the Darkness on my own. My 'friends' hate me, especially the White Falcon! He fell in love with another Ranger and forgot about me! HE LEFT ME TO BE WITH HER; HE SENT ME AWAY, SO HE COULD HAVE HER!" The Evil Ranger screams, while shooting Energy and Hurricane arrows at the Rangers and Ninjas. (Billy was able to restore some of the Zeo Powers for Kat, Tanya, and Justin.)

The Pink Zeo Ranger steps forward, "KIM, THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! Tommy loves you; he always has and always will love only you; no one can replace you. He could never forget about you . . ."

"She is right. All Tommy could complain about was how stupid he was for not going with you to Florida. Trust me!" The Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger pleads. For a brief moment, Kim aura changes from Dark Pink to Light Pink with a hint of White, but Mesosag shows up behind her and blasts her with Evil coding and she changes back.

"LAIRS! YOU ARE ALL LAIRS! TOMMY HATES ME! HE NEVER LOVED ME! HE PLAYED ME UNTIL SOMETHING BETTER CAME ALONG. I think I will rid myself of that naissance once and for all." The Evil Ranger declares.

"Kat, get behind us," The Red Leader commands, while the others make a wall around her.

"See, if you were my friends, you would let me get rid of the object of all my pain. But nooooo. You are protecting that CREATURE!" The Evil Ranger says with disgust, while pulling back on her bow, readying her Life arrow drawing on the Energy of the Planet and in her. She is waiting for one good shot; she sees it and is about to release the arrow, when she senses a better target beyond the Ranger circle. She repositions herself and takes aim. The Rangers look to who she is aiming at and gasp. She releases the arrow, smiling and knowing that the target will not move.

_9:32am, Team 2_

Conner takes control of the team and commands that DinoThunder and Time Force (Team 2a) take on the monster, Lightspeed Rescue (2b) take on Elsa, and Space (2c) take on Zeltrax.

_Team 2a_

"Well, well, Rangers," The monster appears to look like a human form of a tyrannosaurus skeleton with an odd looking gem imbedded in its forehead. Its torso is that of a human; its arms, legs, and head is that of tyrannosaurus. It stand six foot even; it holds a staff made of bones with the head of the staff made into a metal circle with curved spikes around the outside with another gem in the center. "I am Suruasamuh humasaurus spelled backwards. I am your destroyer. Prepare to Die!"

"How unoriginal!" Kira yells, while ducking under a beam of black energy coming out of the gem in the staff, "That's not something you see everyday."

The Rangers continue to avoid the beams and aim their weapons at Suruasamuh, but they don't seem to faze him. The DinoThunder call on their new weapons. They don't help; Conner calls out, "Let's bring them together!"

They call together, while Wes and Eric stand back, "Dino Blaster, Full Power. BLAST!"

A multicolor beam comes out of the weapon and hits the monster. BOOM. A Big Flash of Light. The dust clears and Suruasamuh still stands; Trent speaks, "We don't have enough Power; we need Dr. O's weapon."

As soon as he spoke, Dr Oliver's weapon combines with the Dino Blaster to form the Super Dino Blaster. The Ranger again the Blaster at the monster, but Wes and Eric lend their Power and Energy to the beam, "Super Dino Blaster, Full Power. BLAST!"

A superior multicolor beam comes out of the weapon and hits the monster. BIG BOOM. A Bigger Flash of Light. The dust clears and Suruasamuh is in pieces; the Rangers jump up and down, then Ethan ask, "How did we get Dr. O's weapon?"

They all turn to hear the members of Team 1 yell, "Nooooo!"

They see the Evil Ranger release the Life arrow and send it towards a glowing figure beyond Team 1.

_9:32am, Team 2b_

"Well, Rangers. It will be a pleasure to kill you." Elsa states.

"We haven't even started fighting and she is already assuming that she can kill, when she can't even kill one Ranger." The Green Ranger taunts.

This pisses off Elsa; she attacks Joel, but he moves too fast and she hits the ground. The Team takes turns attacking her, while the Blue and Yellow Rangers send the Tyrannodrones towards Team 3. They have the upper hand in the fight; they combine their weapons and about ready to fire, then Elsa disappears into an Invisaportal. They cheer in victory, and shortly after hear Team 2a doing the same. They also hear the same scream and turn to see the same event.

_Team 2c, 9:33am_

"So I get the rejects from Space. You aren't even worth my time. You soon will be finished off; you might as well give up now." Zeltrax announces.

"Never. You can't even kill one Ranger; what makes you think you can take on and kill Six?" The Blue Ranger yells out.

"Because you have been out of the biz for a few years and your Powers are unstable and limited, where mine are stable and unlimited. Prepare to Die!" Zeltrax charges them, but ends up flat on his back. The Pink and Green Space Rangers send Tyrannodrones toward Team 3. The fight persists with the Ranger winning; they combine their weapons. Like Elsa, Zeltrax retreats. The Rangers cheer hearing the rest of Team 2 doing the same. They hear the scream and see the arrow and the mystery figure.

_9:32am, Team 3_

With Wild Force inside Ankylosaurus Zord operating the weapons, Lost Galaxy is using their new phasers and their new swords created by the "Mind" types. Their weapons take out the Tyrannodrones easily. Their victory is sooner than Team 2's; they see the figure appear out of thin air and they head over to Team 1. They couldn't believe it.

"How the Hell?" Leo questions.

_10:00am, Dr. O's House, The Lab_

Hayley has to close her eyes to the blinding White Light, then the Light is gone and so is Tommy. She turns to the computer screen and sees him appear by Team 1.

_10:05am, Reefside Park_

"Noooooo!" Team 2 and 3 rush over to Team 1.

Jason speaks, "Kim, stop the arrow!" No movement. "Tommy, get out of here."

"I know what I am doing, Jas. Trust me!" The White Falcon proclaims as the arrow hit his heart and sucks his life energy out. Rangers turn in disgust away from the view and see Kim's aura change to Light Pink. She demorphes into her Ninja Robes and runs over to where Tommy's body should be. There are only ashes left; she collapse and weeps, "NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY! YOU PROMISED!"

Mesosag approaches her back, getting ready to blast her with more Evil coding. She turns; her eyes are glowing bright Pink, soon her whole body does the same. The energy that she is collecting from the Planet, the Rangers, and herself forms into a beam that hits Mesosag, Elsa, and Zeltrax, which were hiding behind Mesosag. The beam changes them back to their original forms; Anton Mercer, Aaron "Smitty" Smith, and an alley cat. Kim turns to back to "Tommy's ashes" and starts to collapse, but she never hits the ground. Two White covered arms grab her waist and turn her to face the person that they are attached to. He reaches into his subspace pocket, pulls out a pink crystal necklace, and places the necklace around the pink clad woman, "I don't think you need any more Power, but this will keep you awake until I get you home."

"Tommy!" The tear-stained woman doubts.

"Yes, Beautiful. It is me. You will remember what really happened. I promise!" He bends down to capture her lips with his own. The lovers kiss their most passionate kiss; they break their kiss. The White Knight scoops up the Pink Princess bridal style and starts to carry her back to his castle. She wraps her arms around his neck, hoping this isn't some dream.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but we had Fall Break, the next one might be awhile b/c my dad is having surgery. i hope to be able post the next chapter by next wednesday or thurday. Supergal**


	14. Lovers Reunited

**AN: I know I told some of you that I would explain what happened with Tommy in this chapter, but I add a love scene in here that I thought was need. The explanation is in Chapter 15.**

**

* * *

AN: " talking, ' thoughts. ****

* * *

Chapter 14 (Lovers Reunited) **

_10:30am, Dr. Oliver's House, The Lab_

The Rangers plus Anton Mercer and Smitty enter the Lab; Tommy is still carrying Kim bridal style. In the way to the Lab, Jason, Rocky, and Billy all offered to help carry her, but Tommy refused to let her go. Tommy walks over to a big, comfy chair and sits down with Kim still in his arms. She shifts around to make her and Tommy more comfortable. The others find places to sit, whether it are chairs, couches, or the floor.

Hayley begins to speak, "Jason, I'm so s . . ."

"Its okay, Hayley. Everything turned out fine!" Jason interrupts and turns to Tommy with Kim curled up in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. "So what happened? How did you survive that arrow?"

"Not yet, Jas. Why don't we all find a place to sleep. There is my bedroom with a king bed, the four guest rooms with three full beds in each, the living couches that turn into beds, as do these two couches. There are cots and sleeping bags in that closet over there." Tommy tells the group.

"I will take Trent and the teens back to my house . . ." Anton starts.

"NO. We need to stay together. Sorry, Anton, but you and Smitty can either stay or leave, but the teens need to stay. I can't tell you why." Tommy interposes.

"I understand. Why don't we leave the Ranger to their business, Anton." Smitty says.

"I'll go, too." Hayley states.

"NO. I'll need you when we all wake up and you are an honorary Ranger." Tommy instructs. Anton and Smitty leave the Rangers to make sleeping arrangements. "Jas, you can decide where everyone sleeps; just put me and Kim in the same room."

"Tommy, you and Kim can take your room . . ." Jason initiates.

"My bed is the biggest one; you could fit more p . . ." Tommy reveals.

"That may be, but you and Kim have been through the most and are the ones that need the most private room. You have a lot too talk about." Jason states in a commanding tone.

Tommy doesn't argue, instead he rearranges Kim, stands up carrying Kim bridal style again, "When everyone gets some sleep, we'll explain what happened today. I promise, Ranger promise."

He nods to Jason and heads to his room; he lays Kim on his bed and realizes that she is still in the hospital gown. He goes over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his boxers and one of his bigger t-shirts. He hands them to Kim and turns so she can get dress; Kim looks at the clothes and says, "What are these for?"

"For you to sleep in, I doubt you want to wear that hospital gown to bed." Tommy declares without turning around. Kim still looks at the clothes; she is in a state of shock, not really working on higher levels of thinking, sort of like: Fire-bad, Tommy-alive. The necklace is the only thing keeping her awake. Tommy recognizes that she isn't getting dresses by herself; he thinks about getting Aisha or Trini to help, but come to terms with the fact they may have questions that he or Kim are not ready to answer.

He turns to face her, "Beautiful, I am going to put these clothes on you. Please don't be angry with me when you start remembering everything."

He takes the boxers from her hands, lifts one of her legs into one of the legs of the boxers; while she places her hands on his shoulder with the shirt. He, then, does the same to the other leg and pulls up; it is now that he becomes aware of the fact that she is only wearing the hospital gown because she has no panties on. He picks up the shirt and begins to think of a way to put it on without seeing something that Kim isn't ready for him to see. While he is in deep thought, Kim undoing the strings of the gown and slipping it off. Tommy is dislodged from his thoughts, when Kim tugs at Tommy to put on the shirt on. Tommy looks down at Kim and freezes; he ponders, 'Oh My God, she is so stunning. I have never seen anything more striking than her right now!'

Another part of his brain speaks, 'Hey, Idiot. You are probably freaking her out by staring at her; just hand her the shirt and turn around.' He does just that.

Kim takes the shirt; her memories and senses are coming back to her, "So what? Do you not like what you saw? Is Kat or Diana more alluring? Am I not what you expected?" Kim weeps.

Tommy turns, pulls Kim into him, rubs his hands up and down her bare back, and whispers, "Shhh. Kim, I love you, only you. You are more beautiful than I could ever imagine, and as for Kat and Diana, I never, I REPEAT NEVER, saw them naked or loved them as much as I love you. The reason I turned was because I was afraid that you would think I was a perv. You were and are emotionally and mentally unstable, and I would never, ever, take advantage of you. We have been through a lot the last couple of days . . ."

Kim places her fingers on Tommy's lips, "Shh. I remember everything, the mental world, letting go, and what happened on the battlefield. But I need to feel how much you love me."

She pulls Tommy into a soul-searing kiss; her hands release the shirt she was holding and make their way to his back and his hair. Tommy's hands play with her hair and stroke her exposed back. Kim's hands move to Tommy's waist; she starts to pull on his shirt off, when he pulls out the kiss, "Kim, we should stop."

"Why? I love you; you love me. I need you. I need to feel you." Kim pleads, still trying to pull off Tommy's shirt.

"Kim, stop. You are emotionally unstable. I don't want you to regret out first time together."

"I won't, my Powers, my spirit, my soul, and my heart need to connect with you on a physically level, Tommy. I need this." Kim implores.

"Kim, first. I don't have any protection. Second, it will both of our first times, right?" Kim nods in agreement. "I want to make sure our first time is special . . ."

Kim interrupts by kissing Tommy; he tries to pull away, but she doesn't let him. Tommy finally pulls back and looks into Kim's eyes; he sees her need for this, "But protection . . ."

"I don't care, Tommy . . ." He stops her by kissing her and letting her take off his shirt; he kicks off his sandals; he doesn't have any socks on; it is summer time. While their tongues rage a war against each other, Kim's hands unbutton Tommy's jeans. Kim pulls them down the best she can without breaking their kiss; he kicks them completely off. His hands cup her butt; he lifts her up and takes her over to the bed. He slowly kisses his way down to her breast; he savors the taste of Kim, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. He switches between each of her perfectly plump breasts. He figures out what she likes by the way she moans in pleasure; he is thanking God for Jason's dad's collection of _videos_ that he, Jason, Billy, and Zach watched to work off their battles and his "Guys' _video_ night". He moves back to Kim's lips, kisses her, and asks, "Are you sure about this?"

She kisses him to reassure him to continue; he kisses his way down to her stomach. His fingers hook around the waistband of his boxers on her; he pulls them off. He freezes at the sight and smell of her arousal, which is an intender scent of strawberries and vanilla; he notices that she is now shifting uncomfortable under his observant stare, "Beautiful, you are more gorgeous than I could have ever dreamt of."

Tommy kisses her inner thighs and makes his way to her center; he begins to lick out her sweet nectar. She begins to squirm under his ministrations; he places one of his hands on her stomach to help keep her in place. She is grabbing on hard to the bed sides; Tommy can tell that she is close to her climax, so he speeds up. Kim screams Tommy's name as she peaks; he licks her clean. He moves back up to her lips and kisses her passionately, allowing her to come down from her orgasm. He slips off his boxers; he repositions himself to enter her; he asks again, "Kim, we can still stop." She shakes her head and wraps her legs around his hips, "Beautiful, this is going to hurt."

In one quick and swift motion, Tommy breaks her virginity; he slowly moves in and out of her until she signals that it is okay for him to go faster. He speeds up; they can feel the Falcon and the Crane connecting on a new level. They are both closing in on their climax; Tommy reflects, 'I will exit right before.'

Kim hears his thoughts and projects back, 'No, I need you to climax in me!'

'Are you sure, Beautiful?'

'Yes!' Kim thinks as they both climax, screaming each other's names. Kim loves the feeling of Tommy's seed in her, knowing that he is hers forever and vice versa. Tommy collapses on Kim, "I love you, Beautiful!"

Playing with his hair, Kim responds, "I love you, too, Handsome!"

Tommy moves off her and to her side; he reaches over to his nightstand drawer and pulls out a small, black velvet box. "Beautiful, I have loved since the moment I saw you. My life without you has been passionless; I couldn't imagine my life without you any more." He opens the box and removes a pink diamond ring with a falcon and crane on either side and an encryption on the inside that reads, _My Beautiful Crane, I will love you forever, your White Falcon_. "Marry me? Be mine forever?"

"Yes, I will!" Kim states with tears pouring down her eyes; Tommy places the ring on her left ring finger and kisses her. He gets off the bed, picks her up bridal style, and heads to the adjoining bathroom. He starts the bath water, pulls out his secret stash of bubble bath stuff. Kim giggles as he says, "Shh, don't tell anyone, especially the guys."

Once the water and bubbles are ready, Tommy sits in the tub, bringing Kim into his lap. They make plans for Friday night and clean each other of Kim's blood. After their bath, Tommy puts on a pair of his boxers, while Kim grabs one of his disregard shirts. Tommy pulls down the covers, gets in and pulls Kim into his side. They fall asleep immediately.

_11:00am, Dr O's House, The Lab_

Jason is looking at the piece of paper with the sleeping arrangements that everyone agreed to:

* * *

Guest Room 1: Jason & Kat; Billy & Trini; and Carter & Dana

Guest Room 2: Adam & Tanya; Rocky & Aisha; Tori & Blake

Guest Room 3: T.J. & Cassie; Andros & Ashley; and Zhane & Karone

Guest Room 4: Chad & Kelsey; Cole & Alyssa; and Leo & Kendrix.

Living Room Couch 1: Hayley, Mayo, Kira, & Taylor

Living Room Couch 2: Shane & Dustin

Living Room Couch 3: Cam & Hunter

Cot 1-6 in the Living Room: Zach, Justin, Carlos, Trent, Ethan, & Conner

Lab Couch 1: Max, Danny, & Merrick

Lab Couch 2: Wes & Eric

Cots 7 – 10 in the Lab: Joel, Ryan, Kai, & Damon.

* * *

He instructs, "Alright let's get the blankets and pillow and head to bed."

"Jas, before we all leave to sleep, can we discuss what happened?" Conner questions as the rest of the group agrees.

"Alright, what do you all need to discuss?" Jason queries.

"Well, what did everyone else see at the battle with Dr O and Kim? I mean, Why did Kim turn back when we thought Dr. O was dead? Where did Dr. O come from?" Conner grills.

"I think I can answer part of that last question. He teleport out of thin air." Leo answers.

"Yeah, he teleport out of here in a blinding White Light to the battlefield. He was glowing White before, now that I think about it, there was a brief tint of Pink shortly before the Blinding White Light appeared and he disappeared." Hayley fills in.

Jason explains, "We temporary got through to Kim and her aura changed; I didn't think any about it before, but there was a hint of White aura before Mesosag hit her with that blast of Evil coding. Kat, honey, when we all wake up, I think you and Kim need to work out some issues."

"I agree with you, Sweety." Kat concurs.

"As for why Kim changed back, we will have to ask Kim and Tommy later." Jason discloses.

The Rangers tell about each of their battles; during this time, the Ninjas sense something is changing. They pinpoint it to the Falcon and Crane; they read that the Falcon and Crane are becoming closer. The Ninjas instantly know that Kim and Tommy are making love; Rocky is the first to open his big mouth, "YES! FINALLY! Kat, you may not need that talk with Kim!"

"Why not? What happened?" Jason demands, looking at the Ninjas, who all are glaring at Rocky.

"Rocky, you and your big mouth. Look, Jas, I'm not sure that they would want everyone to know. I am sure when they are ready they will tell everyone, until then, none of the Ninjas will not say a word!" Aisha states, knowing that behind the _Wrath of Kim_, the _Rage of the Bear_ is just as scary. The Ninjas nod in agreement; Jason realizes what Aisha is saying and starts to head up stairs.

Kat stops him, "Jas, let them be; they need this; you said so yourself."

"I know, but she is still my little sis. If he hurts her . . . what am I saying? Tommy would never hurt Kim and never do _anything_ that she didn't want him to do. I just figured they would be talking." Jason continues, seeing some of the Rangers yawning, "We should get some sleep."

He directs them to their rooms or beds; most go to sleep immediately, while the rest softly talk until sleep takes over.


	15. The Big Meeting

**Chapter 15 (The Big Meeting)**

_7:00am, Next Day, Dr. O's House_

The first to wake are Tommy and Kim; Kim grabs a pair of Tommy's boxers and Tommy grabs a pair of sweats and a shirt. They head down to the kitchen and start brewing four pots of coffee. Jason, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy are next to rise; they head toward the smell of the coffee. They see Tommy leaning his back against the counter with Kim, facing away from him, wrapped in his arms; both with their eyes closed, enjoying each others' company. Hating to interrupted, but needing coffee and food, Jason speaks, "So how was your night?"

"Amazing," Kim replies, opening her eyes, not caring what the others think and knowing that the Ninjas probably already felt what happened between her and Tommy. "I haven't slept that good in years, and I never felt safer. (Smiling up at Tommy, he gives her a good squeeze and kisses her forehead.)"

"Sha, could you help get Kim some clothes at the mall? All she has is the hospital gown and my clothes, and as beautiful as she looks in both, I am sure she would love something that is more her color."

"Sure, you still a size 6, right?" Kim nods. Tommy reaches for his wallet and pulls out one of his credit cards and hands it to Kim. Kim turns to face him, his arms surrounding her again.

"Have fun! Be back soon!" Tommy says before kissing her. "Oh don't forget to get a dress for Friday." Today is Wednesday, the first week of Summer Vacation. The teens have already graduated.

"I don't want to leave you." Kim pleads.

"Honey, I seriously doubt that you want everyone to see you in my shirt and boxers, even if you look very sexy in them. I don't want the rest of them to see you looking that sexy." Kim slightly blushes, knowing Tommy meant every word he just said.

"Alright, but I am waking up Kat, Trini, Tori, Tanya, and Kira to go with me. The other girls and I can go shopping for Friday after the big meeting. Oh don't forget breakfast for everyone." Kim accepts, briefly kissing Tommy.

"I won't. I have some shorts in the bottom drawer in my dresser." Tommy states before kissing and releasing Kim. He takes her left hand and kisses her ring finger. Aisha and the guys, now with coffee in their systems, notice the ring on the previously bare finger and smile. Aisha links arms with Kim and head to get the others and the shorts. Jason, Billy, and Rocky approach their "fearless" leader, but before they have a chance, Adam, Blake, Zack, Justin, and Carter enter the kitchen because they were kicked out by their wives/fiancés or because Kim's voice woke them. Adam and Zach are the first to sense that Rocky, Jason, and Billy were cornering their "fearless" leader.

Zack starts, "Soooo . . . What is going on? Kim seemed anxious to wake Kira."

Rocky initiates, "She has a ri. . ."

Tommy interrupts, "She is going shopping for clothes, since she has none."

"Nope, that is not what Rocky was going to say. He was going to say that Kim is wearing a ring on her left ring finger and that it looked like an engagement ring," Billy informs, "So is it?"

"Yes." Tommy says flatly as he turns his back towards them to get more coffee, but the others can tell that he is overjoyed.

Jason asks, "So you finally gave her that ring you have had since the Christmas before the Letter?"

"Yep," Tommy states as Zack, Blake, Adam, Justin, and Carter look bewildered; Rocky and Billy were there when he bought; Adam was on vacation with his family.

"So no moping around, wondering if she was going to say yes and then chickening out in the end?" Rocky teases.

"Nope, I knew she would say yes, and if she didn't I would have die of a heart attack, so it didn't matter. You, guys, have no clue how happy I am," Seeing their faces and some of them holding up their wedding bands, he continues, "Maybe you do, but I have waited eight and a half years to ask her. If we weren't so tried, I would have make love to her again." The love radiating through his eyes, but seeing Jason's face, he decides to change the subject, "Since we are all up, why don't we leave a note saying that we went to get food."

They do that and hop into Jason's and Tommy's jeeps and head to the closest fast food places and order a bunch of food. The teasing and taunts continues; Jason, Rocky, Billy, Adam, and Zack aren't letting their "fearless" leader live down that fact that a little slip of a woman scares him more than any monster they faced. Tommy takes it all in fun; the older Rangers realize that Tommy is too happy for the taunts to be fun. So they quit before heading back to a fully awake house, which is still missing Kim, Aisha, Tori, Trini, Tanya, Kira, Dana, and Kat. Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Billy make sure that they saved some food for the girls, knowing full well that if they didn't, their girls could and would deny them certain pleasures.

_15 Minutes After the Guys Come Back, Dr. O's House_

The girls arrive with only there bags of clothes for Kim with Kim currently dressed in a pale pink sundress. Kim opens the door and yells, "Honey, I am home!"

Though Tommy sensed her getting closer to the house ten minutes ago, hearing her voice sends a thousand emotions through him. Entering the living room, Tommy spots Kim and vice versa. Kim drops her bags, runs, and jumps into Tommy's waiting arms; they start kissing like they haven't seen each other in year than the actually hour and half they were separated. The girls reluctantly pick up Kim's bags and place them at the base of the stairs. They are tired, not from shopping, but from hearing Kim go on and on about Tommy. Aisha is even regretting asking about the engagement ring; Kat, on the other hand, is relieved that she and Kim are on good terms, that there are no hard feelings. The others slowly emerge form the kitchen and see Tommy and Kim making out like a couple of teenage whose parents have left them alone for the weekend. Conner is the first to speak, "Eww, gross. DR. O! KNOCK IT OFF! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS!"

This causes the lovers to part; Kim detangles her legs from Tommy and slips off him. Tommy lets her go and goes to pick up her bags and voices, "There is food in the kitchen. I will put these in our room and will be back to tell the others what happened yesterday."

Tommy reaches Kim's and his room, liking the way it sounds in his head.

'You know it will be that way for the rest of our lives. If you like that, look at the bags that you are carrying.' Kim mentally projects to Tommy. Ever since they made love they have been able to read each other's thoughts and project their thoughts to the other. Tommy looks at the bags he is holding: one says, "Deb's" on the side, one "Macy's" and the last one says "Victoria's Secret". He starts to open this one.

'DON'T YOU DARE PEEK INTO THAT BAG! I am more than willing to show them to you, but I have to be wearing them, okay?'

'Okay with me, I like them better that way.' Tommy places the bags on their bed and heads down to the living room, where the rest of the Rangers are waiting. The beds are back into couches and the cots and bed sheets are put away.

"Let's head down to the Lab." Seeing the looks that Tanya, Aisha, Trini, Kat, Tori, Dana, and Kira were giving him, Tommy decides to say, "Very interesting bags, Kim." He grabs Kim's hand as she blushes; he leads the way to the Lab. He walks over to the big comfy chair and pulls Kim down onto his lap. The rest of them find spots to sit down. Kim, Tommy, and the Ninjas tell about what happened in the Mental World before, during, and after Kim broke away.

Adam asks, "If your bond was completely broken, why is the bond stronger than ever? How did you repair it?"

"In good time, Frog Prince," Kim answers. "First, Tommy, explain how you got your memories back."

Tommy explains his dream to the Rangers, then looks at Kim and projects his thoughts to her, 'It was you, wasn't it?'

'Thinking back it might have been the Crane'

Adam notices Tommy's and Kim's looks, "Are you two communicating telepathically?"

Kim states, "Yes, how did you figure it out?"

"I watched your faces and felt your emotions. So what were you two talking about?"

"His dreams and my part in them. Adam, about your questions earlier, I will answer them now. I broke my bonds to you, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy fairly easily, but I couldn't completely break my bond with Tommy. It is too strong, so instead I weaken it and hide it. I also wiped Tommy's conscious memories of me away; his subconscious, the Falcon, only had his memories of me, which is why he recovered his memories in a dream. I figured that when the Falcon was ready to save me, he would search for me and the Crane. . ."

"At the beginning of my dream, the Falcon was showing me my life with Kim; he was trying to find the strongest memories to strengthen our link. After I retrieved all of my memories, I felt our bond, but it wasn't as strong as it once was. I didn't let you guys know because I wasn't sure the bond would be strong enough for me to save Kim. I felt that Kim was scared, but when Billy gave the crystals our bond intensified. I went into a trance to try and connect with Kim . . ."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Billy has just handed the crystal necklaces to Tommy. 'Kim . . . Can you hear me? . . . Beautiful, Please answer me!'**_

_**A weak, delicate voice responds, 'Tommy?'**_

'_**Beautiful, are you okay?'**_

_**The same weak, lost voice answers, 'Tommy?'**_

'_**I am coming!' Tommy opens his mental eyes and sees only darkness, but then a flash of Pink Light appears. He heads towards the flashing Pink Light. 'Beautiful, if you can hear me, say my name and animal spirit.'**_

_**Again a weak, scared voice replies, 'Tommy, Falcon'**_

'_**Good. Now keep talking, I'm getting closer.'**_

'_**I'm sorry for everything!'**_

'_**Its okay, Beautiful; there is nothing for you to be sorry for.'**_

**_Tommy hears a booming voice, "Tommy, if you can hear me, the others and I are going into battle. I am going to bring her back. Just don't leave the Lab, okay?"_**

_**Tommy nods his physical head and continues to search for Kim. He finds her, but she is surrounded in Dark Pink Aura Bubble. He tries to walk through the bubble, but it throws him back. 'Kim, try to rid yourself of all Evil thoughts.'**_

'_**I'm trying.' They can hear the verbal and physical battle between her and the Ninjas. Tommy pulls all of his Power energy he can and walks through the bubble. He is now glowing in a Bright White Light; he is feeding off Kim's energy.**_

'_**Tommy, stop. You'll turn Evil, too.'**_

'_**No, I won't Beautiful. Can't you feel what the Evil is feeding on? It isn't you; it is your fear of killing me.'**_

_**Kim's aura and aura bubble changes to Light Pink, when she realizes this, they feel Mesosag sending the Evil coding, changing it back. 'Noooooo!'**_

'_**Kim, the only way to fix this, to get you back, is for the nightmare to come true.'**_

'_**No, Tommy. I won't let you.'**_

'**_Beautiful. I can sense new Powers in you, Powers that can save you, and I know where your new Powers came from. I can use them because of our bond; I'll make an astral projection that the Evil you will kill and snap you out of this entrapment. But you have to forget this conversation; I promise you it will come back to you.' He leaves in a Blinding White Light, both in the mental and physically to the battlefield. While out of site, his astral projection appears in the middle of the battlefield. He sees his DinoThunder team forms their new weapon and blast the monster, but the blast doesn't phase the monster. He calls on his new weapon, sends it to them, and turns his attention back to Kim. The Evil Kim senses the projection, targets it, and releases the Life arrow. He sees his projection turning into ashes, and Kim snap out of the Evil coding. He heads towards her; he swells with pride when she taps into her hidden Powers and restores the villains into their original forms. He catches her before she falls to the ground; this is the first time he realizes that he is in his White Ninja Robes. He reaches into his subspace pocket, pulls out Kim's Pink Crystal Necklaces, puts around her neck, and says, "I don't think you need any more Power, but this will keep you awake until I get you home."_**

"_**Tommy?"**_

"_**Yes, Beautiful. It is me. You will remember what really happened. I promise." He bends down to capture her lips with his own. The lovers kiss their most passionate kiss; they break their kiss. The White Knight scoops up his Pink Princess, bridal style and starts to head home.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow! So your bond was never broken, just hidden? Tommy, where do her new Powers come from?" Adam asks.

"Zordon," Tommy, Kim, and Billy reply.


	16. The Truth Will Set You Free?

AN: Sorry it took so long, but i was sick, then i got busy with school. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 (The Truth Will Set You Free)**

_10:00am, Dr. O's House, The Lab_

Tommy and Kim turn their heads towards Billy and ask in unison, "How did you know that?"

"I told Tommy and the rest of the Originals at the hospital that I called all of the Rangers here for a reason, but I wouldn't tell them until we got you, Kim, back. I got the information from a source, but I needed to confirm it was true. In the mental world that you two created, I could feel some of the Powers that were foretold, but they weren't as strong as they should have been. They are now above the level they were predicted to be. I believe that once Tommy, Kim, and I perform the ritual of reconnection, to reform our triangle, the Powers will grow again. When Zordon died, he left unfinished business. There is one villain that he could not heal or kill, because this villain went to great lengths to prevent it. He is stronger than all of our older enemies combined. Zordon chose to pass on his Powers and Powers that he was protecting to one Ranger that could link with every Ranger, the Ranger he considered one of the three greatest Rangers. . ."

"So why did he choose me? And not Tommy, Jason, or Rocky?" Kim questions.

"Because Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and the rest of us can't connect with everyone. Only a 'Heart' type can. The Original Twelve know that it is you, Kim, that kept us together. When you left the team and quit talking to us, we fell apart into small groups: Adam, Tanya, Rocky, & Aisha; Tanya, Kat, & Justin; Tommy & Jason; Trini & I; Zach, Trini, & Jason; and Jason & Kat. Over the years I have barely talk to Tommy, Kat, Justin, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and you. But with me moving from Aquitar, I have more recently talked to the others. Jas is the only one who checks on everyone once or twice a year. Kim, you have already proven my point by saying that you are taking all the female Rangers shopping after the meeting. I'm sure (looking at the male Rangers) that us male Rangers will talk about you lot, like we did in high school."

"I always wonder what you guys talked about while we were shopping. I just figured it was cars, karate, or sports. I guess I was wrong!" Kim inputs.

"Well, there were a few times we talked about those things, but it was kind of hard to get off the subject of gir. . . women." Jason interjects.

"Why?" Aisha, Trini, Kat, Kim, and Tanya ask simultaneously.

"Because we had two secretly love-sick puppies (indicating Billy and Zach) and one full-blown love-struck puppy (pointing towards Tommy). It was always, 'Kim said this' or 'Kim said that' or 'Kim this or that'. Every once in while, it was 'Angela this or that'. A few times we would hear Billy mumbling something with Trini in the sentence. At first we thought he was mad that only Trini could understand him, but later we realize he was confessing that he liked Trini more than a friend." Jason tells laughing.

"Like you weren't just as bad as we were. First, Emily and then Kat." The now blushing Tommy teases.

"Yes, but you were the worst by far." Billy, Jason, Zach, Rocky, and Adam all utter.

"Whatever! I wasn't that bad!" Tommy states blushing harder.

"Yeah, that's why we had so many 'Guys' study sessions for classes, because at the 'group' sessions, you did no studying of books!" Billy informs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tommy defends himself in deeper shade of red.

"Sweetie, it is okay. I knew that you weren't paying attention to the books. Why did you think I wore what I did and sat across from you?" Kim teases.

Standing up and letting Kim fall off his lap, Tommy yells, "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I NEARLY FAILED SCIENCE CLASS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR _OUTFITS!_"

Getting off the floor, snaking her arms around his, Kim whispers in Tommy's ear, "Yeah, but was it worth it?"

Grabbing her by the waist, he sits down, bringing Kim back to his lab, "Yes, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It is okay, Handsome." Stroking his face and his hair, "Back then, I was just wanted to prove to everyone that you were mine."

"Like you needed proof!" Jason yells, "All he ever thought about was you."

"Jas, who is on your mind most of the time?" Kim lashes back.

"Kat," Jason whispers.

"Exactly, so you and the rest of the couples have no room to talk and if I find out about one bet about me and Tommy, the 'Wraith of Kim' will have new meaning." Kim threatens towards Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Trini, Zach, Billy, Kat, Tanya, Justin, and Adam, who all whistle and avoid each other's and Kim's eyes. "Now back to these new Powers, Billy, do you know what all my Powers are?"

"No, they change according to the owner's personality. Some of the ones I have seen are: reading minds, starting with Tommy, but I'm sure you'll be able to read the rest of us soon; projecting your thoughts; your Life arrow; your Healing arrow and beam; sensing others' emotions; increased Ninjette abilities; projecting your emotions into the others; astral projection as seen by Tommy; being able to share your Powers with Tommy and maybe the Ninjette; wiping memories; connecting with the Earth and drawing its energy; and you may be able to sense when Evil is near. There might be more Powers that we have yet to discover. If you don't mind, I would like to scan you, then you and Tommy to see how developed your Powers are. Both before and after we do the ritual." Billy informs.

Looking at each other, Kim and Tommy nod. Kim response, "Sure, just make sure we can understand the readings. So when do you want to do the scans and the ritual?"

"Now is fine, if it is fine with you two." Billy replies.

Kim gets off Tommy's lap and heads over to the gurney by the scanning equipment. Hayley, Billy, and Trini turn on the equipment, set the scanning levels, and move the scanning equipment over Kim. Kim asks Trini, who is moving the equipment over her, "It won't hurt, right?"

"No, Kimmie. We wouldn't let you go though any more pain, besides if we hurt you, I am sure you White Knight would pound us." Trini replies smiling as she heads to the consol with Hayley and Billy.

The equipment begins to scan Kim; it beeps, jingles, and prints the results. Billy grabs the report, reads it, and mumbles incoherence words. Tommy clears his throat; Billy looks up and speaks, "It basically states that she has only partially tapped into the Powers about 40 percent. Tommy, please join Kim on the gurney."

Tommy jumps from his chairs, sprints over to the gurney, and lays on the gurney; they move to get comfortable. Finally Tommy is lying on his back with Kim on her side with her left arm on his chest and her right in his hair. His left arm is on her waist and his right hand is holding her left hand, mirroring how they slept last night. Trini, Billy, and Hayley start up the machine again; it, again, beeps, jingles, and prints the results. Billy grabs the report and summarizes, "This shows that Powers have increased to 60 percent. Tommy, I don't know if you are doing this on purpose or not, but you are drawing in the overload of Kim's Powers. Basically, you are stabilizing Kim by feeding off the supplementary Powers that could cause Kim pain or drain her."

"I didn't know I was doing that, but that is a good thing, right? If she is only at 60 percent, what will happen when she gets to 100 percent? I mean, I can only feed so much before it harms me, right?" Tommy and Kim stand up, but still stay close to each other.

"Yes, Kim's body should eventually be able to contain the Power. Zordon chose her for a reason; we know he would not knowingly harm her or anyone else. We will just have keep monitoring her to make sure the Powers don't take too much out of her. It also means that you two are closer that you have ever been. You both can draw on each other's Powers. Kim can use any of Tommy's Powers or weapons, like his invisibility; and Tommy can use any of Kim's Powers. If one is unstable, the other will stabilize the other. Your emotions will cause more powerful Energy or Power burst, like Kim's anger or grief that cause her to the Healing Beam that cause her to overexert her. You will have to be more careful about having extreme emotions because your Powers will not be in check, uncontrolled that could be dangerous."

"Billy, you and everyone else know that I can't possibly control all of my emotions; I am a 'Heart' type. I am a very emotionally-based person. I could try to control the best I can, but I can't promise anything."

"I can control most of my emotions, but when it comes to Kim I can't and won't. Sorry, Billy, but our feelings are special and precious to us; I am not going to hide them any more, not after every thing that has happened." Tommy vows.

"Then the rest of us will just have to be aware of what could happen," Billy informs, "So let's begin the ritual."

"Ninjette. The Falcon." Tommy morphs into his white Ninja robes.

"The Crane"

"The Wolf"

The three Ninjas form a circle, raise their arms, and touch each other's hands; they close their eyes and glow in their colors.

"I am the body, just and able"

"I am the mind, swift and clever"

"I am the heart, graceful and pure"

Together they say, "We are Ninjette. We are connected. We are forgiven. We are one!"

Their color auras brighten, and then disappear altogether. They open their eyes and power down; Kim lies back down on the gurney, and Tommy steps away from Kim, so Billy can get a better reading. Billy, Hayley, and Trini fire up the machine again. Billy seizes the report and says, "Powers increased to 50 percent."

Tommy lies back down; they get back in the same position. The machine scans them and Billy reads, "Powers up to 70 percent."

"Okay," getting off the gurney, heading back to the chair and setting Kim back in his lap, Tommy ponders, "So about this villain that we have to face? Why did you call all of Rangers? When some of them don't even have Power and those that do have limited and unstable Power?"

"First, we need to train on Earth and become one team, be able to work together and follow Kim's and yours leadership . . ." Billy starts.

"My leadership!" Kim questions.

"Yes, your leadership." Billy retorts.

"But I am not a Leader of the Rangers; that's a Red's job. I mean, I can understand Tommy's leadership, mine." Kim doubts.

"Kimmie, you have help created the greatest leader of us all . . . Tommy!" Jason injects.

"Beautiful. I always thought Zordon made a mistake making leader, not just because Jason was a great leader, but also because you were the reason that I was great. I thought he should cut the middleman, me, out and make you leader. I asked once why he didn't make you leader; he told me that you weren't ready yet, that something needed to happen. I guessing he meant the passing of these Powers to you."

"But . . ."

"No buts, Missie. We all agree that you can be a great leader, so stop doubting yourself. Now Billy what else do you need to tell us?" Zach shocks everyone with his serious tone, so much that Kim stops doubting her abilities.

"We will need to travel to the Planet Liebe (AN: German for Love) to receive our Morphin' Powers; this will also strength Kim's Powers. She should be able to share them more with the rest of us. As for the villain, I know very little. Some of our old allies and mentors will be visiting us and informing us of more. As for what I do know; he is shape-shifter and willing to do anything to enslave the universe. He will play mind games on use; he will make us believe what ever he wants and play on our fears; we might have to face them in order to receive our Powers, I am not will clear on that. I don't know his name. This is all I have been told." Billy informs.

"By whom?" Kim wonders.

"I was sent a letter and disks with this information and the information about the Powers that you carry. It told that I would know the one who carried them by the way they showed themselves. It said that the carrier would be an Original six member; it also said that the carrier would reunite the team . . ."

"But you were the one who called everyone." Kim points out.

"Yes, but I have tried in the past to get a Ranger Reunion, but no one wanted to do go to one. Only when everyone believed that you were in danger did they com. Not even at weddings were we reunited only you brought everyone here to help. Besides I scanned myself right away and found nothing." Billy enlightens.

"When did you receive the letter and disks?" Tommy requests.

"Shortly after Zordon's death. It told me not to tell you all because there were events that needed to play out. I am assuming the call of all these Rangers and Tommy and Kim realizing that they were still in love with each other."

"Do you know who sent it?" Jason poses.

"No, but it said the sender would be revealed after all was told." Billy declares.

"I guess we will find out sooner or later until then we need to make arrangements for everyone. I'm sure that you all will want better sleep conditions. Hayley, do you have any space at your place?" Kim requests.

"Yeah, I got a couple of guest rooms, but they only have a full bed each." Hayley responds.

"I got an extra room; my brother doesn't live with us any more." Conner offers.

"I have a bunk bed that I don't use in my room." Kim suggests.

"Me, too." Ethan adds.

"I'm sure my dad would let us use the guest rooms. We have four guest rooms with two full beds each." Trent presents.

"Okay, that should take care of everyone. I will look over Jas' list and make a new one and post it for everyone. Hayley, how do you feel about becoming a Ranger?" Kim proposes.

"I don't know if I have what it takes to be one?"

"I know you do! All you need to do is say yes. You know the risks, right?" Kim assures.

"Yeah, I know them. I would love to become a Ranger!" Hayley accepts.

"Okay! Meeting is over! Shopping time!" Kim jumps from Tommy's lap. "We will start training on Saturday, so everyone can get their affairs in order. So either tonight or tomorrow we can teleport everyone home. Now to the mall! You guys can grill and talk about us. (Pointing towards Tommy) Don't even think about peeking in that bag!"

"I already told (standing up and grabbing Kim by the waist) you that I prefer seeing them on you." Tommy says, making Kim blush, before he kisses her. "Have fun! Don't forget about a dress for Friday!"

"What is happening on Friday?" Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Jason, Justin, Trini, Dana, Carter, Tori, Blake, Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Zach ask.

"Our first date in eight years!" Kim squeals.

* * *

AN2: The next chapter might be awhile, writer's block. Chapter's title (Shopping Trip and Grilling Conversation) If you have any ideas or questions that need answer please let me know. Oh Kim's Mom is finally going to appear, remember back when Jas said that he called her and that she was getting the first flight back in Chapter 2! She is finally going to make to Reefside. Also will explain the 'Seed of Doubt' more! I am also starting a new Tommy/Kim fanfiction called Valentine Day Blind Date, look for it (it will shorter than this one only like ten chapters). Thanks for the great reviews and for reading. Supergal2005 


	17. Shopping Trip & Grilling Conversation

**AN: Sorry, it took so long to update, but I have been busy. I also had a bit of writer's block.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17 (The Shopping Trip & Grilling Conversation)**

_12:00pm, Outside Dr. O's House_

Kim and the girls head to the cars and decide to take Trini's (with Trini, Kim, Aisha, Kira, and Tori), Hayley's (with Hayley, Karone, Kendrix, and Mayo), Carter's (with Dana, Kelsey, Alyssa, and Taylor) and Jason's (with Kat, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley) cars.

_12:15pm, Inside Reefside's Mall_

"So Kira, Tori, what was it like to be the only female on the team?" Aisha asks.

"I'm not the only female on my team!" Kira responds.

"You're not?"

"No, Kim is our Pink" Kira teases.

"Kira! Now I understand how you can be the only female on a team." Aisha states, "What about you, Tori?"

"Similar to Kira, need a good sense of humor and bad ass attitude."

"So Kim, why were going to visit Jas?" Kat taunts.

Kim mumbles incoherently.

Trini responds, "What did you say?"

"IwasgoingtoseeJason,soIcouldgetTommy'saddressandphonenumberfromhim.SoIcouldtalktoTommyandtellhimthetruth;onlyafterIgotkidnappedthefirsttime,Ichickenedoutandtoldhimalie,thesamelieItoldTrini,Zach,andJason." Kim hurriedly says.

Everyone save Trini, Aisha, and Kim query, "What?"

Aisha and Trini express, "She said, 'I was going to see Jason, so I could get Tommy's address and phone number from him. So I could talk to Tommy and tell him the truth; only after I got kidnapped the first time, I chickened out and told him a lie, the same lie I told Trini, Zach, and Jason.'."

The other girls except Kim give Trini and Aisha a look that says, 'How the hell did you know that?'.

Trini starts, "I have known Kim since 1st grade; whenever she doesn't want to say something or is nervous, she talks like that. After a while you get use to it and are able to understand what she says."

Aisha tells them, "I served with Kim for a year and half and I'm her Ninjette sister, so I'm used to it."

"Damn it! I was hoping that you two would have forgotten how to do that." Kim pouts.

Aisha and Trini sling an arm over each of her shoulders, while Aisha states, "Girl, it is skill, like riding a bike. Once you learn it; it never goes away."

Kim ignores them, shrugs them off, and turns to Kat, "So why weren't you with Jas when he came to the hospital?"

"I was on a business trip for my dance studio. I was auditioning some girls for my classes." Kat informs.

"That's cool. Alright, now some serious female (whispers Ranger) business." Kim declares with an evil glint in her eyes that Aisha and Trini are frightened of. "So who is dating, engaged, married, or single? With whom? How long?"

Aisha and Trini both scream," NOOOO! Kim, you aren't playing matchmaker with these younger girls! They don't know how serious you get!"

Kim pouts, "But 'Sha, Tri, I just want them to be happy like me."

"Fine," Trini turns to the others, "You have been warned!"

Alyssa asks, "What is so bad about her matchmaking?"

Aisha sighs, "How dead on true they are! She tried getting me and Rocky to date in high school, but I told her that Rocky was just a brother-type. She said and I quote, 'You'll see. One day you two will be married and happy. Just you wait.' Then I met up with Rocky a year after graduation for college. We dated off and on. Then we both loss someone close to us, him-his grandmother and me-my aunt. We saw that we needed each other and he proposed and I said yes. We have been married for three years and never happier."

"Yeah, Kim did a similar thing to me. She kept telling me that Billy and I would make a cute couple, but I saw him as a brother/lab partner. It wasn't until he came back from Aquitar a few years ago that I bumped into him. We also dated off and on, while he moved back and forth from Aquitar. A couple of months ago, he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Trini enlightens, "She also told Zack that Angela was a good match for him. They have been married for six years. She told Jas that he would meet his match in a gold costume."

"Yeah, she told Adam that his soul mate would 'hail from Africa'." Aisha continues.

"So?" Taylor poses.

"Jason met me, while he was the Gold _Ranger_. And Adam met Tanya after she switched places with Aisha in Africa. Jas and I have been married for two years, while Adam and Tanya for six." Kat informs.

"Okay, that is scary!" Kira shrieks, "I'm not sure I want to know who my match is."

"Aww, come on, Kira, have some fun. Take a chance. Trust me it is much better to know, then not to know. At least it won't be unexpected." Kim begs.

"And yours was?" Dana jokes.

"Yep. Never saw it coming until it was too late."

"But you were able to predict everyone else, why not yours?" Kendrix ponders.

"My gift didn't work on me, because I doubted myself when it came to love." Kim tells.

"You? The Heart and Soul of the Originals? You doubted love?" Cassie doubts.

"Yep until I met Tommy I did. Because the only guys that showed any interested in me were Bulk and Skull."

"You know the reason behind that is because Jason would scare off everyone else. He didn't think they were good enough for his little sis." Trini imparts.

"The nerve of him!"

"Hey, he did the same to me until I figured it out, but I was shocked when he allowed Tommy to date you. I think he sensed that you two were meant to be." Trini finishes.

"So why did you doubted love for yourself?" Ashley muses towards Kim.

"Because my parents had a rocky marriage, and I believed that I was doomed to follow their footsteps. Enough of the bad on with the good, I already know about Tanya, Kat, Trini, and Aisha, who else is willing to share?" Kim directs.

"I'll go first. I'm married to Carter for 3 years." Dana informs.

Ashley: "Andros – married for 5 years."

Cassie: "T.J. – married for 3 ½ years."  
Karone: "Zhane – married for 3 years."

Kendrix: "Leo – married for 4 years."

Mayo: "Kai – dating for 3 years."

Kelsey: "Chad – married for 2 years."

Alyssa: "Cole – engaged for six months."

Taylor: "Eric – dating for eleven months."

Tori: "Blake – dating for about 1 ½ years."

Kira: "Trent – dating for about 3 months."

"Wow, that is impressive! You all are either married, engaged or dating a _Ranger_! Hayley, what about you?" Kim addresses.

"I'm currently between boyfriends." Hayley informs.

"Really!" Kim brightly exclaims with her matchmaking glint in her eyes.

"Kim, don't even think about it!" Hayley warns.

"About what?"

"About fixing me up with someone or making a prediction. I'm perfectly happy single!" Hayley states.

"Awe, but, Hayley . . ." Kim gives Hayley her best pout with a look that says 'Trust me'.

"NO!" Hayley stands firm.

"Please!" Kim quivers her bottom lip.

"That (pointing at Kim's face) might work on Tom and the others, but not me." Hayley says while turning away from the petite woman.

Kim moves in front of her and begs, "But Hayley don't you want to be happy like the rest of us."

Hayley tries to look away and stay strong, but Kim is the kindest, most sincere woman Hayley has ever met. Hayley's resolve finally fades, and she gives in, "Alright, if I let you do your prediction, but you have to promise that you will never, and I mean never, use that face against me again."

"I promise. Okay, here is what I see . . ."

_

* * *

12:15pm, Oliver Resident's Backyard_

Tommy, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Andros, &T.J. are manning the grills. Justin, Carlos, Damon, Danny, Max, Cam, Ethan, & Joel are gathered together in a grove trees close to the grills discussing each other's Zords and their Command Centers. Leo, Carter, Ryan, Eric, Wes, Cole, Hunter, Shane, & Conner are sitting near the pond conferring about the upcoming battle and battle plans. Trent, Zhane, & Kai are on one side of the back porch in lawn chairs conversing about other planets & their possible new powers. Chad, Merrick, Blake, & Dustin are on the other side of the back porch pondering the state of their following Rangers and wondering if they can ever affect their teams the way Kim does hers.

Jason interrupts the chatter by asking, "Hey, Tom, what happened to the Seed of Doubt that was in Kim?"

All the others assemble around the older Rangers as Tommy answers, "It disappeared."

"How?" Billy questions.

"My and Kim's love destroyed it. With the Power behind our love the spell didn't stand a chance. The Seed of Doubt depended and fed off Kim's doubt of my love for her. She now has no reason to doubt that." Tommy plainly and calmly explains.

"So is it possible for the spell to come back?" Trent puts to oldest Rangers.

"No, once it was destroyed; it is gone for good." Tommy verifies.

"That's good to know. I thought Kim mad was scary, but Kim evil is ten times worse! Did Kim still have the Seed of Doubt when you brought her back here?" Zack poses.

"Yeah, it wasn't until . . ." Tommy begins.

"You two made wicked, crazy love." Rocky teases.

"Ew, gross!" Conner, Ethan, & Trent shriek. Conner continues, "So didn't need to hear about that! Dude, he is like our _teacher_! Do you know gross that is?"

"No, Rocky, that wasn't what I was going to say. And you, three, (pointing at Ethan, Trent, & Conner) grow up!" Tommy informs red from embarrassment, "I was going to say . . ."

Conner and Ethan plugged their ears; Conner starts to hum a tune loudly.

". . . until I asked her to marry me." Tommy finishes, and then turns to the two teens. "Grow up!"

They unplug their ears; Ethan dares to ask, "What did you say?"

Trent answers, "He said that you two need to grow up and that proposing to Kim broke the spell. I am so ashamed that they are my teammates."

"Like you are any better, Mr. Evil and Mr. Keeping-the-secret-that-my-dad-is-evil." Conner hounds, stepping in front of Trent.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Trent challenges.

"Yeah, what is it to you, Evil Boy?" Conner pushes Trent. Trent pushes back. Conner starts take a punch at Trent, but Jason intersects, while Tommy is holding back Trent.

Jason reasons with Conner, "Is this any way to lead? Is this how you treat your friends?"

"He started …"

"I didn't ask who started, did I? I saw what happened. Now _Rookie_, answer me." Jason says rookie with disgust.

"No, sir, this isn't how I lead, but I'm not so sure Trent can be trusted as my friend."

"Why, because he was evil or kept the fact that his father, his only living family, was under spell that made him evil?"

"I . . . I don't know. I never really thought of it that way before." Conner looks down.

"I didn't think so. We all have made mistakes; some of us more than others. (Glances over to Tommy, who has released Trent, but still has a hand on his shoulder.) But as Rangers, and more importantly as leaders, we have got to learn to forgive and forget. Now I want to know the real reason that you jumped down Trent's throat."

Conner shrugs. Jason firm states, "You aren't getting off that easy."

Conner looks at Jason, then at Trent and Tommy, "Because sometimes Trent acts superior to us, like he is better than us."

"And?"

"And what?"

Jason glares at Conner; Conner caves, "He is Dr. O's favorite. Okay!"

"That isn't true!" Tommy starts, but Jason interrupts, "That is understandable . . . (the glare from Tommy makes he amends) from your point of view. But you need to understand that Tom and Trent have a lot in common. They both adopted; they both were evil; they both were White; both have girlfriends that were on their teams. So it is understandable that are close. I am sure the only reason that Tom slightly closer to Trent is because he feels guilty for another Ranger go though what he had to. Tom never really got over that fact he was the first Evil Ranger, or that damage that he did while under Rita's spell. He has spent the better part of the last decade making up for the damage he did in a two-week span. He sometimes believes that if he wasn't evil that there would never been the possible of future Evil Ranger."

"That is ridiculous!" Conner shouts. "Dr. O is one the best Rangers ever to exist!"

"Yeah, we have been trying for years to tell him that but he never believes us." Zack boasts, slinging an arm over Tommy's shoulders. "Only time believe it is when comes from a petite, bouncy, lovely, energetic brunette, that we all love as sister."

"Shut up, Zack," Tommy scolds timidly with a faint blush. The others laugh at embarrassment of their leader.

"So are you good now that you understand, Conner?" Jason queries.

"Yeah."

Ethan asks Jason, "Uhum, Jason, wasn't Kim's mom supposed to be coming here?"

"Oh, shit!" Jason pulls out his cell, finds Mrs. Dumas' numbers, and calls it. "Shh . . . Denise, how are you? . . . Right, that is understandable. Anyway the reason I called was to ask if you have booked you flight yet? . . . Uh-huh . . . yeah . . . okay, because it turns out that it was another Kimberly Hart. . . Yeah, I was mad, too. . . Kim is fine; she went to the mall with the girls . . . yeah, you know Kim . . . yeah, talk to you later. Sorry to make you worry for nothing." Jason hangs up. "That was close. Thanks, kid." He ruffles Ethan's hair.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Ethan expresses.

"Yes, I'm finally no longer the 'kid' that bugged during the whole Red mission." Cole voices.

"Jason called you 'kid'?" Ethan inquires.

"Yep, the whole mission."

"Tremendous!"

"Not so much!" Cole responds.

"Well, since everyone is gather around and we, the Originals, know that Kim is asking the girls, who dating whom?" Jason inquires. "I'm married to Kat."

Carter: "married to Dana"

T.J.: "m – Cassie"

Andros: "M – Ashley"

Zhane: "M – Karone"

Leo: "M – Kendrix"

Chad: "M – Kelsey"

Rocky: "M – Aisha"

Adam: "M – Tanya"

Zack: "M – Angela, civilian, high school sweetheart"

Joel: "M – Angela Fairweather, Chief tech"

Cole: E – Alyssa

Justin: E – Sarah, childhood friend

Eric: D – Taylor

Merrick: D – Princess Shayla

Blake: D – Tori

Trent: D –Kira

Conner: D – Krista

Ethan: D - Elisabeth

Dustin: D – Mariah

Shane: D – Kapri

Kai: D – Mayo

Billy: E – Trini

"Billy-man, how long have you been engaged to Trini?!" Zack exclaims.

"About a month." Billy responses.

"A MONTH!! AND YOU NEVER SAID ANY THING?!!" Jason roars.

"Everyone has been so industrious; we never had an opportunity to enlighten anyone." Billy explains.

"True, anyone else, besides Wes?" Tommy presents.

"What about Wes?" Ethan inquires.

"My love, Jen, is in the future with my descendent." Wes explains.

"Oh, that sucks, Dude." Conner inputs.

"Yeah."

"Ryan, Damon, Danny, Max, Hunter, Cam, Carlos, any lucky ladies?" Zack questions.

"Nope, just playing the field." Ryan states.

"Same here." Max says.

"Have girl back home." Damon and Danny voice.

"What about you two? Hunter? Cam? Any lucky ladies?" Tommy inquires.

"Nope, no ladies" They both verbalize.

"Don't permit Kim to learn that you are unattached?" Billy points out.

"Why?" Several respond.

"Because she will try to predict your soul mate or life mate or whatever?" Carlos whines.

"She will _what_?" Several of the Rangers ask.

"She will predict you life mate/soul mate, the person that you are going to fall in love with." Jason calmly states.

_

* * *

Back with the female Rangers_

"Here is what I see the color Green, then Black, definitely a Ranger. That is it!" Kim placidly pronounces.

"That is it?! That is cryptic! How is that supposed to help me?" Hayley screams.

"It narrows it down to the Rangers. So what about 35 guys minus ours so about 17 guys . . . "

"Minus Ethan and Conner, they have girlfriends." Kira informs.

"So does Shane and Dustin." Tori adds.

"And Wes and Justin" Kat continues.

"And Joel, he is married." Dana inputs.

"And Merrick is dating Princess Shayla." Alyssa enlightens.

"So that leaves Carlos, Damon, Ryan, Danny, Max, Hunter, and Cam, right?" Ashley deduces.

"Yeah, so who fits the description of the colors Green, then Black."

"Well Damon is the Lost Galaxy Green Ranger." Kendrix provides.

"Cam and Carlos are Green, too." Cassie points out.

"Danny is our Black." Taylor states.

"So Eric, Ryan, Max, and Hunter are out, wrong Colors."

"Carlos is the Black Astro Ranger." Ashley tells.

They cut the phone connection as they return to Tommy's house and get out of their cars. They drop off their bags in the living room and head out to the yard. They interrupt the guys' conversation.

* * *

"Yeah, but why is that so bad?" Dustin questions.

"Because she isn't always correct!" Carlos exclaims.

"Oh . . ." Some reply.

"What happened?" Chad asks.

"I predicted that Carlos would fall in love with a 'Red-Hair Genius'; and he dated three and got dumped each time." Kim answers. The guys gasp or jump at her sudden appearance. "It is not my fault that the girls weren't the right ones. I just tell what I see; besides I think I found his genius."

"Kim." Jason warns.

"Don't 'Kim' me, Jason Lee Scott. I am very good at what I do. So unless you want me to tell everyone about the Superman under . . ." Jason clams his hand over Kim's mouth.

"She is crazy. I have no idea what she is talking about. I don't, didn't, and never will like Superman. Ouch." Kim bites Jason's hand. Before she glares at him saying, 'Don't think I won't tell." He laughs nervously.

Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam say, "Right."

"We all know Kim is the world's best blackmailer." Trini states.

"I am _not_! I just know a lot of secrets. And Jason just happens to do stupid shit while I am around!"

"Right!" The others roll their eyes.

Nearly everyone laughs at the antics of the Originals wishing their teams were that close.

"Anyways, Carlos, I believe that Hayley is your match. I just predicted her love: a Ranger who was Green, then Black. You are the only one that fits and she fits yours."

"I don't know." Hayley and Carlos whine.

"Please give it a try." Kim starts to pout.

"You promised Kim." Hayley indicates.

"Sorry, Hay, I forgot."

"Promised what, Beautiful?" Tommy asks as he comes up behind Kim, wraps his arms around her waist, and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"That I wouldn't use my 'puppy-dog' pout on her."

"How did you get her to promise that?" Tommy asks Hayley. "That pout is deadly. I haven't met anyone who can say 'no' to it."

"It was the only way I would allow her to do her prediction."

"So Carlos done. Who is next, Damon, Ryan, Hunter, Cam, Danny, Max?" Kim starts.

"Perfectly happy being single." Both Ryan and Max reply.

"I am seeing someone on Miniori. I know she is the one." Damon declares.

"I just started dating someone and I don't want to jeopardize it." Danny announces.

"So that leaves Hunter and Cam. Hunter? Cam? Would either of you like for me to predict for you?" Kim poses.

Hunter glances at Cam, who shrugs.

"I guess you could do me." Hunter ripostes.

"Okay," Kim closes her eyes; she starts to glow Pink. "I see an Asian face. Sarcastic. Overworked. Underestimated." Kim's body starts to hum and vibrate. Tommy tightens his hold and whispers her name. "Strong. Really strong. Genius. Rare." Kim screams before collapsing in Tommy's strong embrace.

Hunter, Cam, Hayley, and some of the Rookie Rangers ask, "Is she okay?"

Tommy rearranges Kim so that he is holding her bridal-style, "Yeah, she will be fine. This has happened a couple of times before, usually between Rangers with Ninja skills. Rocky and Aisha."

Blake looks between his bro and Cam and back again, "Asian, sarcastic, overworked, underestimated, strong, genius, rare. Hunter, how long?"

Hunter doesn't remove his eyes from Kim. "How long what, Bro?"

Blake begins to retorts, but Cam beats him warningly, "Hunter"

"Fine. About a year. Since the whole Samurai incident."

"Figures." Dustin calmly utters.

"What?" Hunter, Blake, and Cam bark.

"You two should have never been friends, but you were. It was obvious."

"How so?" Hunter questions.

Hunter doesn't get his answer because Kim wakes up, "Arg, you know you could have warned me that you are in love with a ninja."

"Sorry, didn't know that it would affect you like that."

"S'okay. So Cam, hmm. Interesting. You two have a pretty strong bond, but why would you keep it secret?"

"Because we're gay." Hunter explains like he is talking to a three-year old.

"So!? Why should that matter!?" Kim stands up and walks over to both Cam and Hunter, with Tommy trailing behind her. She points at them, "You two have one _the_ strongest bonds I have ever seen. You should be proud! Damn proud!! Hiding things destroys relationships, friendships, which you may never have a chance to repair." She starts to glow again.

Tommy pleads, "Kim."

"No, I'm not through yet. If I have see or hear that you, any of you (directing to all the Rangers), are hiding things as beautiful as this, I'll fry you asses. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" All the Rangers reply, afraid that she might really do it.

Billy whispers to the Originals, the others around him, "Just few hours ago, she was claiming she couldn't leader, yet she has already order us not to keep secrets."

They chuckle. Kim turns to them and demands, "And what pray tell is so damn funny?"

Jason walks up and shrugs an arm over her shoulder, "Well, little sis, Billy was just refreshing our memory about this morning's meeting."

"And about this morning's meeting and my yelling at a Red is so damn funny?"

"It wasn't your yelling, more of your order to not keep secrets." Kim gives him a confused look, he continues, "Just this morning you were claiming you couldn't lead us, yet you are already ordering us around like a bunch of Rookies."

Everyone chuckles at that thought. Kim pouts at Jason, "You are an evil Red, laughing at a poor defenseless Pink."

"Little Pter, you are anything, but poor or defenseless. You are just a psycho Pink." Jason jabs, before seeing the warning look in Kim's eye and running behind his wife.

Kat warns, "You think hiding behind me is going to save you from 'Wraith of Kim', you better think again."

Jason pouts at his wife before running to his car, yelling back, "I am getting ice."

"JASON LEE SCOTT, GET YOUR EVIL RED ASS BACK HERE!!" Kim roars, flaming in a Pink aura.

Tommy walks up, grabs Kim, and looks her in the eye, "That boy is long gone and you need to conserve energy before you collapse again."

"Fine, but the moment he gets back, I'm frying his ass."

"Deal."


End file.
